Scars, Secrets, Sacrifices
by Tomboygirlygirl14
Summary: After episode 10: Indie's new team-builder, Nancy, quit out of fear giving Indie into a final resort to go strait to a young female for help. Hurt/Comfort/Romance? I dunno. Enjoy and please read me! OC/Intern 2, Techstep, and Spookie [Scene/Jeff Pookie!] Rated T for swears. Lol, boredom. Changed the name, used to be Sweet, Soft Sacrifices ENJOY! Random shit 4 now. Lol.
1. Chapter 1

**_I can't even...I just don't know...Death Note...Skrillex...Mikelwj...I just...I CAN'T EVEN!_**

* * *

Everyone was fighting in the office. Techno with Metal, Metal with Indie, Dubstep with Nerdcore, finally Metal with Country. It made Scene so scared she went to school more often than normal. Intern 2 was forced to take all of his work at home and both sleep and work so he wasn't a distraction. Out of fear, Nancy had quit, claiming to 'not be able to work with these people' and suggested to Indie a different person that she knew to possibly hire to help out...a lot. Indie didn't care, but he was desperate so he took up the offer. Nancy ended up leaving in a screaming panic, knowing she tried her best.

That was the Thursday after 'The Mosh' was posted.

Indie knew he was running out of time, he called Shaman, he knew the person from a study class he held. The person was female, skilled, and loved peace. She had also seen MyMusic before and knew how to fix everything. He even got Nerdcore to not be so mad and help him out, he agreed with it, surprisingly. Indie lost all control and decided to call Intern 2, who was still awake surprisingly, and asked him on his input. He didn't have anything to say, he just hung up. 'Possibly fell asleep or something' Indie thought, hanging up himself.

He sighed ironically and called the person Nancy suggested. "Hello?" said a soft, high-pitched voice. "Hi, um, this is Jeb Indie, owner of MyMusic but cal me Indie. Who am I currently speaking to?" There wasn't any hesitation as the person on the line said "Nancy said you were going to call sometime. So, you need someone to help you out with your team?" "Please, I'm desperate. You can even be a payed intern for all I care just help." He heard writing before they said "Alright Indie, I'm your girl. But I don't HAVE to be payed, I'm just a nineteen-year-old girl." He sighed "Good, I wasn't going to pay you anyways." More dreadful writing. "Okay, so I'll be your help. When do you want me for an interview?" "Just send in a resume and add your favorite artists and genre's. Then you'll be hired. Add anything you want to the resume, or what's required." "Alrighty then. Thanks for calling Indie, I hope you can manage another week or so before I come, hopefully." They hung up, having him hang up to hear Techno yell in her native tongue at Metal. He groaned and muttered to himself "I hope she get's here sooner."

* * *

Two days later, Indie got the resume from the mail. Since Intern 2 was gone, he got the mail. He read through it multiple times, a few things sticking out:

_Name: Violet White, Age: 19, Gender: FM._

_Favorite Music Genre(s): Punk, Scene, Emo, Select Pop, Alternative._

_Favorite Artists: Avril Lavigne, Ludo, Panic! At The Disco, Fallout Boy, Paramore, Three Days Grace, Britt Nicole, Sleeping With Sirens, Marianas Trench, Pierce The Veil, Mayday Parade._

_Extra Information/Skills: Plays guitar, sings, fights, can do splits perfectly in normal format; one legged; and in air, flexible, and can speak English, Russian, Swedish, Polish, Japanese, French, Indonesian, and Dubstep._

* * *

Indie was surprised, that was the only things he noticed on the resume, which is why he called her again and hired her. She seemed like a normal person who thought being hired was just a requirement. He thought that was Culkin, so he told her to be there in two days. She agreed and hung up. He could tell behind her flat 'I-don't-care-dude' voice that she was partially exited, if not fully. He smiled to himself as he sipped a bit of Kombucha, then spitting it into another mug titled 'Vomit'. "Well, I believe we have someone who can help with the company. I have good expectations for her as well." He opened his drawer, taking out a picture of one of her skills. She was taking care of dogs in an animal shelter. It was a newspaper clipping as well. He shook his head and said "Charity worker, doesn't want anything in return. Even adopted a puppy." He sipped his Kombucha some more, yet again going to his Vomit mug. He put the clipping back in his desk next to the heart-shaped eraser that Scene had taken from a waste basket to give to him. He smiled and closed the drawer, but not before pressing two fingers to his lips and touching the eraser.

* * *

_**So this fanfic is basically this awesome chick who just helps the MyMusic staff, by being one. Yeah I've seen too much 'Death Note' so dear God help me.  
**_

_**Review, Favorite, Follow, and possibly I may make another chapter. **_

_**BYE!**_

_**-Tomboy ';)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Intern 2: "So I was barely informed that Nancy quit and there's a new intern coming. So I may have to try my hardest to get Scene from not being replaced, unless it's because the team-builder can't handle our situation." *sighs* "Also, they're coming today and I barely came back yesterday to find out. I really hate it when Indie waits to tell me about these things."

* * *

While Intern 2 was working, a girl with long blonde hair walked in. She was short, young, and had big blue eyes. He looked up to fully see her. She was about four foot eleven, big medium blue eyes, long blonde hair with pink, black, and green streaks, a black shirt and fishnet gloves, some black shredded pants with fishnet stockings underneath, and a pair of black Abbey Dawn High tops. She had a silver cross on a silver chain dangling from her neck. On her right nostril was a black gem piercing, and a tattoo on the right side of her neck had a gem-like blue and purple cross. 'Certainly just some punk chick.' he thought, but those thoughts were overclouded when she said in a soft, sweet voice. "Hi. I'm Punk. The new intern." He guessed that she was punk, but she seemed too nice to be punk at all. He glanced over her, noticing her-

"Punk! Nice to actually see you in person." Indie interrupted, making Intern 2 break his focus. (good thing too, she didn't want to catch him staring at her...yeah...) Metal overheard and walked over. He saw Punk and nodded in a slight approval. She looked like a girl who acted dark, but was really sweet and nice. Indie noticed that the others were starting to notice her and decided to scram since some might get mad because she might make things worse than they already are. Oddly enough, they all looked at her like a new friend, but in a hungry 'you're mine, not theirs' kind of way. She noticed and gave a 'I'm nobody's got it?' they all noticed right away and finally greeted her, making it a soon competition to who can be her friend first.

Just then, Scene came in and stood next to Punk, who looked at her and said "Hi. I'm Punk." Scene smiled and said "I'm Scene-" she pointed to her smile "-You see!?" Punk said "You're a scene kid? No way! You seem SO much happier than a scene kid! Wait, I'm thinking of emo kids. Never mind then!" Scene said "You remind me of a friend I used to have, she was nice and she always liked to hang out with guys." Punk said "Yeah. I was a girl like that growing up. All the guys liked me, as both a dude and just an average chick." Everyone noticed that Punk and Scene were becoming friends FAST.

* * *

Metal: "How does a chick who seems so metal and bad-ass become friends with a hyperactive kid?"

Scene: "Punk is SUPER OMFG AWESOME! She knows so much about me already!"

* * *

Scene and Punk were sitting at the interns desk. Scene was asking Punk about things that she knew about Scene. "Favorite website?" "Tumblr." "Favorite gif or meme?" "Overly Attached Girlfriend and Nyan Cat." "Crush?" "Indie but lately you've been confused with Pookie." Scene's face became flushed as she said "Yeeaahh, maybe you should go talk to Metal." Punk got up and said "Whatever. Later Scene." Punk walked over to Metal, who was about to go towards Techno and punch her in the chest. "Hey Metal." She sounded really bored, because she was bored. He looked at her and said "Hi Punk." She looked at him and asked "I have to wonder, why did Indie force you to work in a closet. Hell, I'd give anything to work in a closet."

He looked at her and asked "Really? You'd work in a cramped closet?" she nodded and said "Yeah, tell you the truth I just like to sit in a closed space alone. Especially if it's small." He shrugged and said "Well, it's still a closet. Maybe you can get Indie to get me a desk or share it with someone and you can have the closet. I really don't care though." Punk said "Well, I'm going to go talk to the other coworkers. Just to see why you all act like this." She walked away, he noticed that she had tattoos on her arms and shoulders. He thought tattoo's were okay, but a chick with tattoos was bad-ass. Especially if it had a skateboard tattoo.

* * *

Punk: "I have talked to most of the workers. Techno and Dubstep usually hide in their office, Nerdcore happens to be sad from LARPing, Metal just has Pre-Fathering syndrome, Country just has some bad karma as if it's real but I still watch my guard, and Indie is sick of everyone hating each other. With all this in check and the time it started to ruin business it looks like Idol leaving was the cause of the problem. With not a lot of work actually being done, I guess everyone snapped under the pressure. I know that it was worse for Metal and Nerdcore, since Nerdcore lives with his parents and Metal has a baby on the way. Although with Country's currently broken limbs, Scene's school, Techno and Dubstep's normal schedule, Indie's outrageous sternness, and Intern 2 drawing so many hand-turkeys I'm pretty sure that they all have problems." *rolls eyes* "But, I know how to solve it all." *smiles slyly*


	3. Chapter 3

Punk was writing down notes in her notebook. Her pink streaks were replaced with green streaks in the front of her hair. Metal looked at her and muttered "She really likes her colors." Techno, butting in, said "Yeah, and I would usually say they are PLUR, but no, even Dubstep doesn't like them. Actually dyeing hair is SO not PLUR if it's temporary and lasts for about two weeks, Scene uses extensions, so she's fine." Metal looked at her and said "I thought you weren't talking to me."

She shrugged and said "You, me, and Dubstep all have the same thoughts about Punk. She's just-" they said in unison "So weird and punk." Metal looked at her and said "You know, you're not so bad. Techno. You go tell Dubstep that I over-reacted to his sweet talent to cutting meat." Metal left to go work, while Techno bounced away to go rave with her bestest PLUR friend. Punk looked at the spot where they were talking, right in front of her. "I'm right here." She said softly.

* * *

Punk: "I'm happy that Metal, Techno, and Dubstep all agree on something-" *camera zooms into face not-so subtly* "But does it HAVE to be about MY HAIR!?" *camera zooms back, leans back, folding arms* "I don't like being made fun of."

* * *

Country was working with her broken arms to try to open her pain meds, since she couldn't handle the pain. Punk walked over and noticed. "Hi." Country looked over and said "Why hello Punk, how are you?" She shrugged and said "I've been okay. Seems as though you can't get that opened." She nodded and asked "Can you help me?" passing the meds over. Punk picked them up, looking at the label, they were pain pills of course. Punk opened the lid and gave them back to Country. "Here." Country smiled and said "Thank you. I needed one of these." Punk waved as she walked away, leaving Country to finish off with her meds.

* * *

Country: "I realized how sweet Punk is, but with how she dresses and her hair- it doesn't seem to add up. Metal, Techno, and Dubstep are all right: She is weird. But God doesn't judge badly, so she's weird in a good way."

Punk: *raises arms in an offended manner* "Why does everyone think I'm weird. Seriously! First Metal, then Techno & Dubstep, and now Country!? Who next? Indie, Nerdcore? I just-" *shakes head, leaves*

* * *

Punk was typing on her laptop, she wore a pair of big black headphones while music loudly drones through them. Indie and Nerdcore were looking at her with Techno, Dubstep, and Metal at Country's desk. Indie said "Okay, can we just all agree that she's just so odd?" Metal, Techno, Dubstep, Nerdcore, and Country all nodded in agreement. Intern 2 wasn't there, probably working somewhere else at the time, so Indie decided to ask them what to do. They all whispered, not noticing Intern 2 hiding in the door frame of the break room. Indie smiled as he walked up to Punk, soon dropping a bar of soap on her. She looked at it and looked up at him.

He said "Give it back." She sat the laptop down, taking off her headphones. She stood up, giving him the soap bar. He dropped it, making Techno, Dubstep, and Country smile and start to laugh. Nerdcore and Metal noticed Intern 2 and went near him. Indie stared at Punk and said "Pick up the soap." She got down onto her knees and picked up the soap bar, not noticing Indie holding a mug of hot Kombucha. He poured it on her head. Country, Techno, and Dubstep looked at each other and went towards Metal, Nerdcore, and Intern 2. Intern 2 looked like he was ready to go towards Indie and punch him. Metal noticed, soon seeing Intern 2, who was holding papers, balling his hands into fists, crinkling the paper.

Metal looked at him and said "Dude, calm down." Country looked up at Techno and said "I knew he was going to make her pick up a soap bar, but pouring that awful tea on her just seems like he's trying to get her hurt." Techno nodded and said "So not PLUR." Nerdcore sighed and said "I don't know why I agreed to it. Although he told me it was to see if she was trustful." Metal looked at him and said "I thought it was just to get her attention, not anything like that." Techno, Country, and Dubstep nodded in agreement. Punk looked up at Indie, noticing the smile on his face as he mouthed. "Rory." He walked away, forgetting about everyone else.

Punk stayed there, sitting in between her feet, still on her knees. Intern 2 looked closely at her face, which seemed unfazed but still full of hurt. Metal, Country, and Techno noticed as well. Techno whispered to Dubstep as Intern 2 gave Nerdcore a look at gave him a clue at what was the facial feature Punk was sending out. Nerdcore leaned towards Intern 2 and whispered "How does a girl who had that happen to her with witnesses and_ not_ cry at all?" Intern 2 knew the answer, but didn't know he would say it until it escaped from his lips. "She knows how to bottle her feelings up and hide them." He muttered, thinking they were to himself but soon seeing everyone looking at him as if he spoiled the ending to Harry Potter to someone who was only starting the beginning of the series. Punk heard him, sitting up a tiny bit straighter, but still hunched over staring at the soap bar in her hands. She had plans for that soap bar.


	4. Chapter 4

_**God, Indie's being a D-Bad to Punk, I think he went too far with the joke, doing to her what he had done previously to Intern 2. Getting the rage out on a chick because he can't score. BOO! Indie's a vegetable BOO! BTW: when Dubstep speaks, there'll be [caption boxes like these to translate what he is saying lolz].**_

* * *

Intern 2 was working, it was early and he was the only one at work besides Techno and Dubstep who were sleeping in their office. Punk walked in, wearing black Gangster shorts, black Converse, and a black hoodie. Intern 2 looked up and said nervously "H-H-Hi Punk!" She stopped, and said in a soft, slightly dull voice "Morning Intern 2." She continued walking, him looking down at his keyboard sadly and continuing to work.

* * *

Intern 2: "Punk seems kinda sad. Were the things that happened yesterday really that traumatic to her? I mean they were really awful and I've been in the same situations before-" *sighs, looked down* "But I think that maybe, from experience with older sisters, that it must be way worse."

Techno and Dubstep- T: "We woke up early to start dancing and stretching before turning on our music to rave, we heard Punk come in." D: "Bmm wub wub tng fzz bmm? [Yeah, didn't she sound sad to you?]" T: *nods* "But with how Intern 2 sounded, it seems like he thinks she's PLUR, and not in a 'you're-my-PLUR-buddy' way!" D: "Bmm wub tng tng pzzm, wub wub PMM!. [I know, Intern 2 has a thing for Punk, a PLUR thing.]"

* * *

Punk was sitting on the floor next to Country's desk and Techno & Dubstep's door. Lights were buzzing inside, but the music was really quiet. Intern 2 noticed her since nobody else but Metal and Scene had come to the office by that time. Intern 2 walked over and said "Hey." She nodded, moving her finger to gesture him down to his level. He got near her level, seeing her mouth and chin from under her hoodie. She pulled something out of her pocket, putting it in his hand and closing it. She whispered "Don't let anyone take this. I did it myself last night." He went to look at it, when her hand clasped onto his again. "Look at it later, after work. Don't let anyone know you have it with you." He put it in his pocket before getting up to leave. He hesitated to get up as he said "Maybe we should go for coffee sometime." She looked up a tiny bit, saying "I only drink Hot Chocolate if that's okay." He nodded and said "That's fine, I don't mind." She smiled a tiny bit and said "Okay." He left to his desk, knowing that if Indie knew about that, Intern 2 would end up with the rats.

Country wheeled in, soon getting to Nerdcore's desk in a pant. Punk, who was sitting on the desk looked over and asked "Need to your desk?" Country nodded and asked "Please?" Punk smiled and wheeled her to her desk. Country smiled and said "Thanks Punk, you're truly an angel from Heaven." Punk said "Well, you are too in a lot of ways. But hey, isn't everyone." She walked away, leaving Country in a state of confusion. Metal noticed Punk and how Intern 2 was staring at her. Scene looked at the time and said "Oh NO! I'm gonna be late for school yet AGAIN!" She got everything and ran out. 'Perfect timing' Metal thought. Metal walked over to Intern 2 and said "So, I couldn't help notice that you were looking at Punk." Intern 2 looked up at him, he asked "What do you mean?" Metal cracked a smile as he said "I know you like her. You were talking to her earlier." Intern 2 looked at him with a surprised look. He soon looked closer at Metal and said quietly "Metal, you can't tell anyone that I like Punk. Okay?" "What about liking Punk?" Nerdcore interrupted, breaking the two up. Intern 2 said "You can't say anything either." Metal shrugged and said "Fine." Nerdcore nodded and said "For a friend." Country overheard, a small smile and giddy eyes looked at the camera.

* * *

Country: "I know that telling Punk that Intern 2 has a crush on her would be too much for her to handle, but that's in one of those fan-girly thing-a-ma-bobs. Besides, she has a crush on him as well. I should help her get together with him! I mean, she did say that she wanted me to be her friend. She's nice and sweet with a misjudging name."

Intern 2: "I made sure that Metal and Nerdcore won't tell anyone about my 'liking' to Punk, and hopefully she doesn't learn about it, she seems like one of those girls who takes a real crush and thinks it's a prank. Besides she might not like me back."

* * *

_**INTERN 2 AND PUNK!? HOLY CRAP THAT IS AWESOME!  
**_

_**Lol, that means that I have to have them in a relationship! I love doing that!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_So we didn't have Indie in the last chapter AT ALL! (lucky me eh?)_**

* * *

Intern 2 was working quietly, he looked over at Punk, then to his monitor, then his keyboard, then reversed. It was the end of the day, and he knew that since Indie, Country, Techno, Dubstep, and Scene had left he was safe from anything bad. Metal and Nerdcore walked up to him. "Hey Intern 2." Metal said, Nerdcore putting his hand up in a 'hello there' gesture. Intern 2 looked up and said "Hey Metal, hi Nerdcore." They looked at him, soon making him remember about their little chat earlier that morning. Intern 2 noticed Punk looking at them from behind a corner and whispered to the two waiting men "Look, Punk is over there a-" Metal looked over and said "Yeah, I know she's there. But let us say, Country knows." Intern 2's naturally greenish face went extremely white. "How does she know?" Metal leaned in and said "We were a tiny bit loud earlier, luckily she swore to secrecy, then she sprung her tongue, so that helped." Nerdcore shrugged, Intern 2 was still partially panicked. Punk watched eagerly as Intern 2, Nerdcore, and Metal talked.

"Nerdcore, Metal, can't we just drop it?" Intern 2 said, getting up. Metal asked "Intern 2, you do know that Punk may OR may not like you back?" Punk hid completely, covering her mouth and blushing red cheeks. Intern 2 sighed and said "I know she may or may not like me, that's why I'm not risking it. Besides, her liking me is a one in a million chance." "Actually, one in two. She either likes you or not." Nerdcore corrected. "I know, but that makes it worse than it already is." Metal noticed Intern 2 was looking really depressed, so he left. He had to leave, mostly because Tina might get mad at him. Nerdcore put his hand on Intern 2's shoulder. "Hey, she might like you. I can talk to her if you want me to." Intern 2 looked at him and said "No, that's fine. I can just be a friend to her." They heard a loud thump and a high pitched gasp. "What was that?" Nerdcore asked. "I don't know, but you should go home, it's late." Nerdcore patted Inter 2's back and said "If you want me to, I will talk to her." Intern 2 chuckled and said "I'm good, goodnight." Nerdcore walked out, leaving Intern 2 and Punk alone.

* * *

_Intern 2's POV_:

I sighed as I got my things ready, I had to go home and do things. Well, sleep. I saw Punk walk out from her hiding place, she must have overheard everything me and Nerdcore said. She kind of limped, trying not to get on the toes of her right foot as much as her left. I looked at her and asked "Are you okay?" She said "Yeah, just remind me to never kick a wall in frustration." So THAT'S what that thump was. "Okay?" She moved some blonde hair from her face. That face. She looked at me and asked "Intern 2, can I get a ride home?" I nodded, I could give her a ride. She smiled and said "Thanks." (A/N: All I can think about is Kristen Stewart...god dammit.) She left, making me remember what she gave me. I pulled it out of my pocket.

It was a tiny rose-shaped piece of soap. It was wrapped around a piece of paper that said 'Sniff the Soap'. I did, it smelled like cherries. "You like the scent?" I turned and saw her leaning on the staircase, her red-and-black plaid bag hanging on her shoulder. I said "It's well, um-" She smiled and said "Cherry is my favorite scent, with or without vanilla." I noticed her blush, biting her lower lip. (A/N: NOOO! TWILIGHT IS CONSUMING ME!) She looked up and said "Well, enough about me." It soon became awkward, which seems to make her uncomfortable. "Maybe we should go." I nodded, grabbing my backpack and holding the door for her. She walked out, kinda shy, and left.

I walked out into the cold air, she was standing next to the door, staring at me. I had her follow me to my car, which wasn't that far away. We had a small conversation, which was basically just getting to know about each other. She didn't feel like talking about herself or her past though. We skipped over that and just stayed quiet the rest of the time. She pulled out her iPod and listened to some music, I heard from Indie that she liked some pop, but not a lot. I noticed she was listening to some Maroon 5, I didn't understand the artist or band or whatever it was, but I let her listen to it. I got to her house, she didn't notice until she looked out the window. She pulled out an earbud and looked at me with her eyes. "Thanks Intern 2." I smiled and said "No problem." We stared into each others eyes.

And then we kissed.

It was a bit of a kiss, her soft cherry-tasting lips on mine. We pulled apart, soon she got out and ran to her back door. I slammed my hand on my steering wheel, I was stupid for thinking that she would even be interested in me, she at least acted quickly to her senses. I drove home, which made me have a restless night and a caffeinated morning. I hoped that she forgot about the kiss. That was all I wanted her to not remember.

* * *

_**THAT HAD BEEN BUGGING ME FOR FUCKING EVER! So, yeah. Maroon 5 is in my Spotify Playlist. So, Punk has some background. Later chapeters will reveal all. **_

_**Also: INTERN 2 AND PUNK FUCKING KISSED! HOLY SHIT I TOTALLY WANTED THAT TO HAPPEN!**_

_**Finally: Punk has this thing for cherries, yeah I'm the same way. Basically CHERRY CHAPSTICK!**_

_**Happy November 1st, yeah it's like 12:40 AM here so...MEEP!**_

_**Night, morning, bananas, Maroon 5s, fuck.**_

_**-Tomboy**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Punk's POV_:

I layed on my bed, it was three am. I heard a knock on my door. I sat up and walked over, opening it to see my roommates five-year-old daughter, Jane. She looked up and me and said "Hey, sorry to wake you. I had a nightmare." I let her in and said "I wasn't sleeping. It's okay." She climbed into my bed and said "Okay." Sometimes I really wanted to go to my roommate and shake him and say 'Call her mom and find her NOW!' (A/N: If you've seen the very first episode of Season 1 of 'Baby Daddy' you would understand WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT!) She layed down as I sat on the bed, she seemed like a daughter to me, with her mousy dirty blonde hair and grey eyes, we COULD be mother-daughter. She turned towards the wall, fully asleep. I layed next to her in the dark, recounting the moments from earlier.

Intern 2 had kissed me.

I sat in a booth at Starbucks, my hot chocolate in hand. The door opened, another low- It was Intern 2. He noticed me. God, I hope he do- he's coming over. He sat on the other side of the booth from me, looks like he didn't get much sleep either. "Hey." He said in a cheery, yet guilty voice. I knew he was worried about the night before when he kissed me. I just hoped that he didn't say anything about it. "So, um, about last night-" DANG IT! "Yeah?" I said, I really didn't want to talk about this, not now, not ever. He looked me in the eyes, the same eyes that made me fall into his lips the previous night. I wanted to stay there forever, but I knew that he'd pull me into a kiss. I stood up and said "How about we take this outside." He was stunned, so we walked.

* * *

_NORMAL THIRD PERSON MODE!_:

Intern 2 and Punk were walking, it was an early morning since neither had any sleep. She looked at him and he said "So, yeah." She turned away, worried about his thoughts. He looked at her and asked "Why did you run?" She looked down. "Punk, I just want to know why you ran away. Was it bad? I- I just want to know." She stopped and looked at him, he stopped and looked at her. She went to say something, but hesitated to. "Punk," Intern 2 started. "I just want to know if you didn't like it. I'd be fi-" She cut him off with a kiss. She got back down and blushed, looking at the ground. He looked at her and asked "D-Did you?" She nodded and looked at him. "I was kinda scared and ran off." He put his hand on her cheek pressing his lips onto hers.

"Punk." Intern 2 said. She looked at him, realizing he was trying to get her attention. 'Dang it! I got into my world AGAIN!' she thought. He said "Punk, I just want to know if you didn't like the kiss. That's all." She had left her drink at Starbucks, so she didn't have anything to help her be quiet. She had to either answer or run. So she ran. Two feet, then tripped and sat on the sidewalk until he came over to help her up. "You okay?" He asked. She shrugged, she knew she wasn't fine, but she wasn't hurt. He helped her up, staring into her eyes. She looked at him, her face going red. She said "Let's just go to work." She walked ahead, leaving him standing there. He followed her eagerly.

* * *

_**Short chapter. OMFG Punk had an imagination of her and Intern 2. *thousands of people clap* She really likes him, and he likes her. OMFG PERFECT!  
**_

_**3:)**_

_**-Tomboy**_


	7. Chapter 7 Pt 1

_**I need to explain something to you...**_

_**1) I GOT A REVIEW! NYAANN! 2) Punk doesn't have a lot of flashback stories since she's new. 3) I am sorry, but feels attack is gonna happen here.**_

_**Punk's childhood memories, her POV.**_

* * *

_(I knew I couldn't escape, I knew I couldn't. I wished I could, but I wouldn't be able to. Because of him, I was locked up in a chamber. I have no fears except for him.)  
_

Age: 4 Date: August 19th Location: Hospital  


I sat in a big room. It was white and seemed really clean. I sat in an uncomfortable plastic chair. My daddy was talking to a man in white, the man had a sorry look on his face. My daddy looked over at me, shaking his head. I looked down, I knew what that meant. My mommy died. It was my birthday as well, making it way worse.

Age: 5 Date: September 2nd Location: Elementary School

I looked down at my grey hoodie sleeves, I sighed. Three girls walked over to me, one had red hair, the other two had brown hair. The red-haired girl looked at me, soon asking "What's with your hair? It's so white." I noticed her green eyes, which looked at me as if I was dirt. The three girls wore pink skirts and white shirts. I wore a grey hoodie and black pants. The only girl who wore pants. The brown-haired girls looked at me, as I answered "It's how my hair is. It's naturally white." The red-head scoffed and said "My mom says that white-haired girls have dyed hair. Did your mom dye your hair?" I sighed "My mom's dead." One of the brown-haired girls looked at me sadly, she had grey eyes while the other had green.

The red-head and green-eyed brown-haired girl laughed and started poking me, pulling my hair, and asking me dumb questions like "Why are you wearing pants?" "Why are you short?" "How smart are you, bet you don't know." and ending it all "Did your mom die of illness or what?" I was soon curled up on the floor, being kicked by their black shiny shoes. I didn't cry, they'd call me a baby if I did. The teacher stopped them, I didn't even blink. I sat up, the grey-eyed brown-haired girl helped me up as she said "You and I both have dead moms." I nodded, she smiled and put her right hand out. "My name's Emily." I shook her hand "Autumn. My name's Autumn." She smiled and said "That's a pretty name." I smiled back and said "You have a pretty name too."

Age: 8 Date: August 19th Location: Home

I was shoved into my room, it was eight thirty at night. "WHY THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A LITTLE BITCH!?" My dad yelled, slapping me for the third time. I looked at him, my big blue eyes full of fear. "I-I-I'm so-" I tried to say, before I was hit in the chest. He slammed my door shut, locking it. "YOU'RE NOT COMING OUT UNTIL YOU STOP ACTING LIKE A FUCKING WHORE!" He yelled through the door. I sat on my bed, shaking like a wet dog. I layed down, my cheeks were red and my arms were bruised up. I had the wind knocked out of me. I hated him, but he was my dad. For god damn years of this. Every time I feel like I get hurt more and more. The cops came three times, but each time my dad was safe. Sooner or later he'll be caught.

I sat up, looking at the picture of mom on my night stand. I saw the other one with her and dad, I put that one face down and looked at mom. Her light blonde hair was long and strait, you could tell that it was bouncy through the picture. She had bright blue eyes. I noticed that my door had been opened and my dad was next to me, looking at the picture of my mom with me. "Your mom was the greatest thing that happened to me. I wish she was still alive." I nodded, I wished she was still alive as well. I looked at my dad, he glanced over at me with his grey eyes as he said "You're an okay kid. You look like your mom." I looked down, he ran his fingers through my hair.

Age: 14 Date: April 14th Location: Tree Fields

I sat next to a tree, looking at some of the bruises on my arm. "I hate him." I muttered. My 19-year-old friend, Josh, looked at me with his blue eyes. "Why would you hate him? He's your dad." He wore eye-liner and a black leather jacket. He was a senior in the high-school I went to. I looked up at him, looking at him with my eyes, which were a bluish grey. He sat close to me, soon putting a silver cross necklace over my head. "If you feel down, look at this. I'll be there to help you out if you want. If it doesn't work, just listen to some Mayday Parade." I smiled and said "Thanks." He kissed my head and said "Look, you're my friend and we have a while until graduation." I nodded and said "If my dad ever get's arrested, will you be my guardian?" He said "Of course, but remember, I do have a little baby now." I looked at him and asked "Where is she?" He said "She's with my mom. She thought it was better if she took care of her while I helped you out." He took a knife and cut into the bark 'BeZt FrEnDz 4 eVr' I felt someone grab my arm as I noticed my dad pulling me up. "Come on Autumn, we have to go." I looked down at Josh, who had put away the knife and pulled out his phone to check out some texts. I followed my dad, which was hard since he was dragging me. Josh looked at me, waving with a smile. I hid the cross under my jacket.

* * *

_**That was part one. (ERMAGHERD TOMBOY YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME THROW MY COMPUTER, LAPTOP, PHONE, KINDLE, ETC. OUT THE FUCKING WINDOW JESUS!) I am SORRY! I just wanted a fanfiction where there's a long-abused girl who after years of suffering doesn't have to suffer anymore. (No fucking wonder she didn't cry when Indie poured Kombucha on her head, then again, who actually would?)  
**_

_**More later. The second part (and hopefully last) won't be as bad as this.**_

_**Bye and hope your feelz-goodz can handle tears and ice-cream for this sad chapter.**_

_**-Tomboy**_


	8. Chapter 8 Pt 2

Age: 15 Date: August 19th Location: Bridge

"Autumn! No! Don't!" Josh yelled as I rode my skateboard on the bridge. I didn't care. Fifteen years of damned living took me this far. eleven years of pain and torturing. nine years of suffering from mental issues. "Autumn! Please! Don't! Come back!" Emily shouted back. They were my only friends. Emily had been my anchor and Josh has been my captain. But both need to leave because this ship is sinking. I stopped and turned around, I saw the car and I didn't want the person driving to miss this. I sat my skateboard down so it wouldn't roll away, I turned my back to the edge and waited for the car to stop. My dad got out and yelled at me to get into the car. I shook my head and fell backwards, falling into the icy water underneath.

Age: 15 Date: October 12th Location: Hospital

I had no idea where I was. I was warm, that was it. I saw Josh with his little girl sitting next to me on the bed. She was really pretty. Her mom would have loved her had she stayed. I noticed the tube in my arms and so I looked at Josh. He said something, but I couldn't hear him. Had I gone deaf? He snapped his fingers, which made my ears pop. He chuckled and asked "Can you hear me now?" I nodded, still shocked at that. He said "You fell off the bridge and went into a state of shock." He grabbed my hand with his free arm. "Still cold, I see." I noticed the cop at the door, which made me panic. He looked and said "I should probably tell you about that." He looked at me and said "Emily's dead. Your father was arrested." I said "Oh." I really didn't care about him, Emily was my first and only friend, she was also the only person who helped me through everything.

Age: 17 Date: April 29th Location: JFK Airport

I sighed as I got off the plane. Canada was nice, but I didn't care for it as much as my home-state airport. Josh, now Toby, got off with his three-year-old mousy-blonde haired daughter, who was now Jane. I smiled as he tried to say my name, soon remembering my name change and said "Vi! Slow down." I turned back and picked up Jane, who smiled and poked my nose, saying "Boop." I smiled and said "I missed the big apple Toby. I'm sorry." He rolled his eyes and said "Well, I did too." I put Jane down and started to walk away, soon turning and saying "Hurry up! We're gonna be late for our other flight to LA." I heard Jane go "Ugh! Another flight!" She had the classic New York accent, which was cuter with her high-pitched voice. I chuckled, telling her "It won't be as long as the last one." She smiled and said "I hope so. Don't lie to me." I looked at her and said "I said that it was only two hours if you slept through the entire flight." She asked "SO?" I shook my head and continued walking.

* * *

_**I GOT BORED! I WAS BULLIED ON TUMBLR AND I CUT MY WRIST! DON'T JUDGE ME I HAVE DEPRESSION!  
**_

_**Really short, but that's how Punk got her name 'Violet White' W.P.P.(Witness Protection Program).**_

_**Feels? Review them and maybe I'll make it better.**_

_**My uncle was a dick today. I didn't make anything and he yelled at me for it. WELL I AM SORRY I DIDN'T MAKE FOOD FOR YOUR FUCKING SON! HE'S NOT MY FUCKING KID YA DUMB-ASS!**_

_**Sorry, I am angry today.**_

_**Whatever. Fuck it. I'll just post it as is.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**So, Punk had highlights from her past. I didn't even mention an- NEVER FUCKING MIND! I have been listening to B-mike. God help me.**_

* * *

She walked faster and faster. He ran until he was close to her, soon grabbing her right shoulder. She stopped and looked at the ground. All of a sudden, years of memories came back. She closed her eyes tight as he said "Punk, I just want to talk." Her head lifted slowly, she really didn't want to be stopped by him. She turned her head, slightly seeing his face. She took her left arm and removed his hand from her shoulder. She continued to walk, soon stopping dead in her tracks. She turned on her heels and looked at Intern 2, who was a foot away.

She walked up to him and said "You don't know me Intern 2, and I'm pretty sure you won't ever find out. Why don't you just drop that kiss?" He said "I like you Punk. That's why I'm not going to drop it." She looked at him, her face red. "I-Intern 2. I really don't know what to do or say right now." He moved some hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. He smiled and said "It's okay." She stood on her toes, pressing her lips onto his. They heard a car horn honk, turning to see Metal in his car. "HEY! Quit sucking face and get in!" He shouted at them. Punk looked at her phone, noticing that Metal sent her a text that said 'If I run into you on my way to work, I'm getting you.' She walked towards the car, seeing Intern 2 was gone to his car. She got in and sighed.

"Tough day?" Metal asked. She glanced at him and said "I was in the middle of a kiss with Intern 2." She turned towards him "Next time you see me and Intern 2 on the street like that, text me and continue. If I don't reply immediately, I don't want to be bothered." He chuckled and said "You guys are perfect for each other." He started to drive as she exclaimed "WHAT!?"

* * *

_**'Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking off her clothes'...unless she is a fangirl XP  
**_

_**I have been notified (via Facebook) that Rayna works at MyMusic same with Blind Vampire**_

* * *

Metal: "So, from what I have observed, Punk and Intern 2 both have a thing for each other, they just don't want to tell the other."

* * *

Punk was typing on her laptop, sitting on the floor. Indie looked at her, shaking his head. Rayna, who was hired as a temp, was talking to Intern 2. She hoped her dad would notice her and get mad and actually notice her. Metal did notice her, but was too busy with his own life, he was angry with Intern 2 for talking to his daughter. Indie walked over to Punk and said "Punk." She looked up and closed the laptop, putting it to the side. "Since we're hiring temps, you might need to work as one." She stood up and said "Indie that is-" "Shut up Punk!" He exclaimed, gathering everyone's attention. "No." She said. He looked at her and asked "Excuse me?" She said "You heard me, and I am not going to sh-" He slapped her, knocking her to the floor. He walked away.

Rayna's hands were over her mouth, which made Metal cover her eyes. Country, Techno, Dubstep, and Nerdcore all went to Indie's office to talk to him. Blind Vampire asked "What happened?" Scene grabbed Blind Vampire and walked away, she didn't want to see that. Metal said "Rayna, let's go home." Rayna said "But-" Metal said "I don't want that happening to you." They left, leaving Intern 2 the only one standing there. He got down on his hands and knees and asked "Are you okay?" Her hair was covering her face, she said nothing. He moved some hair behind her ear to reveal a red cheek and tears. He couldn't take it anymore, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

"Indie! Why did you do that?" Nerdcore said once they were all in his office. "Nerdcore, I don't want to say." "Indie! That was SO not PLUR!" Techno griped, grabbing Dubstep's arm. "Bmm, wub wub pmt-fzz blamp wub tng Pnk. [Indie, you're a dumb-ass to do that to Punk.]" Indie looked at Techno who translated "Dubstep says that you're a dumb-ass to do that to Punk! And I agree fully." Country nodded, "Besides Indie, Karma." Indie rolled his eyes and said "I'm Jewish, I don't believe in s**t like that." He went to grab his Kombucha mug, which when he went to reach it, fell off the desk, breaking when hitting the floor. "That was a coincidence." Country, Techno, Dubstep, and Nerdcore left, giving Indie an evil glare.

* * *

_**ERMAGHERD! EVIL INDIE'S FUCKING BACK! Punk cried for the first time ever in this story. AND INTERN 2 HELPED HER OUT! ERMAGHERD THAT IS LIKE TOTES AMAZE! So maybe after the next episode, Rayna might not be a temp so I had Metal take Rayna go home. Fathers do care. B-mike is really changing my perspective on life guys. HELP. ME. PLEASE.  
**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**HAPPY 10TH CHAPTER!**_

* * *

Intern 2 was typing, he looked over at Punk's original spot. Empty. He sighed and sat back in his seat. Nerdcore walked by and looked at Intern 2, soon noticing Punk's normal spot next to his desk. "Hey Intern 2." Nerdcore said, informing Intern 2 of his presence. Intern 2 looked up, then back at his computer. "Hey." He said dully. Just then, the doors swung open as Punk, wearing a small grey hoodie, walked in and sat in her normal spot. Intern 2 saw her and instantly perked up. "Hey Punk!" He said, instantly happy. She nodded, silent as can be.

Nerdcore pulled out a notepad and wrote down, muttering to himself "Hoodie and quiet." Intern 2 asked "Pardon?" Nerdcore said "Oh, I should mention this. I thought it might be great to keep a database on everyone's moods during the days of this week. I have a notepad for each person based off their Mosh color." Intern 2 said "Oh, okay." Nerdcore pulled out a green notepad "Sad, but perked up. Mostly bored." He put both back into his pocket. Intern 2 looked over towards Punk, who had her knees close to her chest and was looking at her arms. She noticed them staring and moved her arms, the sleeves falling over them. "What?" She said. "Nothing." They said simultaneously. She looked down and continued to look at her arms. Nerdcore left, probably to go back to his Cello. Rayna was back, she had determination to get her dad's attention.

***Stuff from newest episode occurs and stuff***

Intern 2 looked over at Punk's spot, she was still gone. 'It has been over an hour since she left to use the bathroom' he thought. Out of fear, he got up and went towards the bathroom, hoping she was probably waiting to use it. Nope, she was in there. No waiting, no hiding somewhere else, she was inside. "Punk?" He said, reaching the door and knocking. "Yeah?" She answered, sounding really weak. "You've been in there awhile." "Y-yeah. I-I'll be out soon." There was water running constantly through the background, the sink was on. He went to leave, when he noticed the water on the floor. "Punk?" "What?!" She sounded a bit alert. "How long has that sink been on?" "I don't know, maybe a few minutes to about half an hour." He became scared and went right next to the door. He tried the knob, it was open. He was worried, but didn't want to barge in. (he was a polite gentleman) He asked "Punk, how long do you think you've been in there?" "I-I-think m-maybe thirteen?" She was slurring her words. "Punk, it's been about a quarter past an hour." He heard a loud thunk and opened the door.

"Oh my god!" was all he could say. Her sweatshirt was on the doorknob, she was in a black tank top. He first noticed all the bleeding cuts on her arms, then the water bloody and running over the sink's walls. He finally noticed the razor blade that had fallen onto the floor. She was on her knees, shaking. blood ran down her wet arms and into her hands, falling onto the floor. Intern 2 was so scared, he had fallen to his knees towards her. He was also shaking. Rayna, Nerdcore, and Metal heard Intern 2 and went to check it out, seeing Punk and Intern 2. Intern 2 was crying and Punk had layed down. Metal picked up the young bleeding intern and gave her to Nerdcore, soon getting Intern 2, who was a sobbing mess, off the wet floor and turning off the water to let the sink drain. Techno, Dubstep, and Country saw the fiasco as Nerdcore carried Punk and Metal dragged a thrashing Intern 2, who was acting like a child. Country looked sad and shocked at the same time.

* * *

Country: "I really hate when that happens to people. Seeing someone they like nearly dieing. It's happened to me before and I hope Intern 2 gets through it. Punk, if you EVER see this, I will pray for you with every seven religions to make sure you're okay!"

Techno and Dubstep- T: "Dubstep, I'm scared. Punk she, she DID THAT! I mean, SO NOT PLUR! But still-" *cries in Dubstep's shoulder.*

Metal: "Intern 2 must be taking it really hard. Nerdcore drove both of them to the hospital and Intern 2 didn't want to stay and work. I told him he'd be fired if he didn't stay. He didn't care. Unless it was for Punk that is. All I'm worried about is Rayna seeing that, she is too young to see things like that!"

* * *

_**OH MY GOD I AM SO FUCKING SORRY FOR HAVING THIS CHAPTER HAVE MULTIPLE FEELS SYNDROME (Medical term not recognized outside of Tumblr) AND IT WILL BE BETTER SOON! PROMISE!  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Punk's POV, and some dreams...I AM SORRY!**_

* * *

I was running. I was feeling out of breath. "Commere ya little bitch!" I heard a dark voice say. I was stopped by a belt wrapping around my arms, tightening. There was a warm, loving sensation in my right hand, as if someone was holding it. Nobody was there. I felt something warm trickling down my arms, out of cuts that I never had. I was dragged towards my dad, who looked me in my eyes, as if he was Satan himself. "Later ya little bitch." He put a gun to my head and almost fired. I closed my eyes tight.

_W-was that a dream?_

I opened my eyes, I saw my arms were bandaged up. Someone was holding my right hand, tears were on my hand as well. I looked and saw Intern 2. He had his eyes covered with his free hand. He was sobbing and rubbing his thumb on my hand. I did the same, he moved his hand and looked at me. I was immediately engulfed in his arms. I was crying as well, my arms going around him as well. He looked at me, soon kissing my forehead. I looked at him and then back down at my arms. _I nearly died, if it wasn't for him_. He moved some of my hair behind my ear, soon pulling my head slightly towards him. I looked down and said "I'm sorry." my voice was scratchy and squeaky. He nodded, he didn't say a word. I looked back up, soon moving my finger to gesture him to come closer. He did, I whispered "Thanks for saving me." and looked him in the eyes.

And we kissed right there in my hospital room.

I released, and he looked at me. His face was red. "W-why di-" I kissed him again. "Intern 2. I said thanks for saving me. I'm happy that you were the one that I woke up to." I hugged him close to me, I was crying. He moved away, looking into my eyes. He pressed his lips against mine. We stayed like that for a long time. He pulled away, his face red. "I-I-I'm sorry. I do-" I kissed him back. "It's okay. I know you like me." He looked at me "How did you know?" "Well, for one, I heard you, Metal, and Nerdcore all talking, and no guy who thinks me of only a friend would of kissed me in his car, and on the street, or in a hospital. Also you're holding my hand." He pulled his hand away, and I reached for it, grabbing it back.

"Intern 2, it's fine. I actually like you too." He seemed really happy. "Really?" I kissed him. "What do you think? I hang around you all the time. And I am always really nervous near you. You just make my heart race and flutter when I see you." I was blushing, even though I probably was really red-faced. He smiled and touched my face. His hand was warm. He looked he in the eyes and said "Promise me you won't pull a stunt like this again." I smiled and nodded. He kissed my head, soon holding me.

* * *

_**I FIXED IT! THEY ARE TOGETHER! After it took them to have her ALMOST get killed off for her to say that she likes him. God dammit! MEANWHILE: There may be some 'ERMAGHERD NONONONONO!' coming up. SPOILER: It involves a man you would call 'DADDY!' (dammit, spoiled it.) **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**POOR RAYNA! Just watched The Mosh today AND SHE'S STILL IGNORED! WHY!? Dammit Metal! pay attention to your fucking daughter! Also: PUNK AND INTERN 2 AREN'T IN A BAD SITUATION ANYMORE! Intern 2's POV  
**_

* * *

I stared at the wall, fixated at it. I didn't care if Indie, Metal, Nerdcore, or anyone yelled at me to get me to pay attention to them, I just felt like staring. Although everyone has been so sensitive to me. Even Country, who was working on that very hard. Indie had called a meeting so I helped Country get there.

"So, everyone, since P-" I ignored them, staring at the table. I ignored them for about a minute, soon hearing Indie say my name. "Intern 2." I looked up and he said "Go home." I didn't say a word, I just got up and went downstairs to get my things and leave for the day. I heard someone say "Intern 2! Wait." I stopped and turned to see Rayna. She hugged me and said "Just remember, best wrinkles are smiley wrinkles." I cracked a smile and said "You're a good kid Rayna. You truly are." She skipped back to the meeting room, letting me leave.

* * *

I decided to drove home and then walk around town. I didn't care, I just wanted to be alone. After I got home, I threw on some 'normal' clothes (jeans, tee, jacket, etc.) and went for a walk. After awhile, a girl with long blonde hair walked with me. I didn't understand why she was walking WITH me, but I let her. Every turn, she was by my side. I stopped walking, and she did too. I asked "Why are you following me?" I was worried that she would answer and say something evil and scary to make me run, but instead, she put a piece of paper in my hand and slowly walked ahead. I looked at it and read it.

'Hey. Intern 2, wow I can't believe it's a NOTE! Nervous really. God. Um...so...yeah. I um, like you. And stuff so...Yada yada. Can you forgive me for cutting? Yeah bet you won't. Whatever! You're still cute. -Punk XP' I looked up to see her next to a black car, talking into the passenger-side window. The car drove off when she moved away. She looked at me and I smiled. Her eyes were the same. I walked up to her and pulled her chin up. "Punk." I said. Her face, God that BEAUTIFUL FACE, went red. She smiled and said "I-Intern 2 I-" I pressed my lips against hers slowly and softly. I really liked her, I truly did, and I bet she felt the same way. I released and she looked at me. I noticed her left foot was in the air. She did to, and tried to focus my attention into her eyes as she lowered it. (A/N: *Pewdiepie voice* 'That's adorable') She looked up at me, grabbing my hand. "Hi." she said, a smile on her face. I smiled back and said "Hey."

_**(That awkward moment where I don't know how to continue a chapter so I add a commercial to it right here and that way I can just have it not be extremely lovey-dovey and fuck so I'll skip to something fucking simple okay!?)**_

So we walked around. We got to her car, which was a Black Corolla, very nice car to be correct. We got to her house, and she looked at me. "Okay, here's the plan. Either you hang out with me at my place or I take you to your place." I nodded, I didn't know where this was going. She smiled and asked "Do you wanna come in?" I couldn't say anything, so I nodded. She looked at me and said "Are you sure? Because I have two roommates. And just to warn you, one of them is five." I didn't question it, so I just said "Yeah." She shrugged and said "Just warning you."

Surprisingly we were alone. She told me that her roommate and his daughter (still don't understand that) were out of town for the weekend. It was a clean place, better than my own. Although they had a giant bookcase full of things. "So, what do you want to do?" She asked. I said "I don't know." "Why don't you sit on the couch?" I sat on the couch, it was a nice black couch. Leather and cool. She sat in a wheeled chair and wheeled over to the movie case. "Let's see. Hmm. Horror, romance, children, AH!" She pulled out a movie. "Maybe a documentary." I just wanted to watch her, so I said nothing. "Nah. Seen this one too many times."

She put it back, soon looking towards the floor. "OH YEAH!" She climbed to the floor, laying down. "I forgot about these oldies." She pulled a little felt bin out. It must have been heavy since she put her feet on the bookcase to pull it out. She looked through it, which made me curious and went over to see it. There were movies that were all different. One was The Fox and The Hound, and another was 1972 Carrie, then another was Rosemary's Baby, and then The Grudge. It was mostly movies that could scare a grown man to pee his pants and old movies they were. I looked at Punk, who was smiling into the bin. "I forgot all about these." She looked up at me. "These were my mothers." I wanted to know why she said 'were' I didn't question it though. She looked at me and said "She died when I was four. But, don't worry about it." I was shocked, her mother had been dead for her entire life. She smiled and pulled out Rosemary's Baby. "This was her favorite movie, I was her little Rosemary." She giggled, which made me smile. I liked Punk, and she was sweet.

* * *

_**The best thing about being suspended from school: Fanfiction writing  
**_

_**I AM SERIOUS I WAS SUSPENDED AND I BARELY FINISHED THIS AFTER TWO HOURS OF WORKING!**_

_**R&R**_

_**-Tomboy**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Whoa whoa whoa. HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!**_**_ So Intern 2 knows that Punk's mom is no longer with us. Should he be concerned about her father? NOT AT THE MOMENT! Although I shall give some kind of 'TV news thing' OR MAYBE a car crash? 3:) I am EVIL!_**

* * *

Intern 2 was asleep in his chair, meanwhile Indie was standing in front of him with his Kombucha. He threw it at him, walking Intern 2 up. Indie walked away, leaving Intern 2 to finish his work.

* * *

Rayna: "So, with my fantabulous Facebook followers, I decided to get at my dad. Watch out daddy, I got Intern 2 in the palms of my hands."

* * *

Intern 2 was typing, and both Rayna and Punk were staring at him at Nerdcore's empty desk. They both sighed and said "He's so dreamy." Punk looked at Rayna, and Rayna at her. "Yo Rayna, you're too young for him." Rayna looked at Punk and said "Look, I know you have a totes obv thing for him BUT can I borrow him to get my dad!?" Punk said "Hm, let me think. No."

* * *

Punk: "I like Intern 2 like the next YouTube fangirl, so there is NO WAY IN HELL I am letting Rayna 'borrow' him."

Rayna: "I know I'm supposed to stay away, but I think I'll get to Punk's head and get closer to Intern 2 to get my daddy to notice."

* * *

Intern 2 was organizing papers. Metal walked past, noticing Rayna for the first time who was next to Intern 2. She 'dropped' her lipgloss on the floor, Intern 2 noticed and picked it up, giving it to her. Punk walked past, soon seeing Rayna grab Intern 2's tie and pressed her lips against his. Punk ran the opposite way, and Metal who was standing there finally gave up his ignoring act. "THAT IS IT!" He yelled, coming towards them and shoving Intern 2 to the ground.

"RAYNA!" He scolded "You need to be with guys YOUR AGE! And not with SCUMBAGS that I work with!" Rayna, who hated when her dad embarrassed her, was happy that he noticed her. She hugged him and said "YOU NOTICED ME! FINALLY!" He patted her head and said "THERE'S THE REMOTE!" Pulling it out of her jacket pocket. She got angry and kicked him in the shin before leaving. Intern 2, who was still on the floor, sat up. Indie came over and threw a cup of Kombucha in his face.

* * *

A wet Intern 2: "I don't know where Punk is, but I think she saw that. I have to talk to her."

* * *

Near the end of work, Intern 2 had looked EVERYWHERE and no sign of Punk. Bathroom, Podcast studio, Tumblr Tuesday studio, Confessional, All Mosh places, the kitchen, Indie's office, Techno and Dubstep's office, the conference room, and Metal's Gaming Saturday studio and she hadn't been IN ANY OF THOSE PLACES! Intern 2 was about to give up, when he remembered the closet. He went towards it, the door was closed. He went to open it, when the door slammed shut on him. "That's odd." He muttered and tried again. He got the door open all the way, Punk was holding onto the knob. She tried to crab-walk back into the closet, when Intern 2 put his food into the door.

She stopped and sat there, letting go of the door knob. "You suck." She said dully. He sat next to her and said "It wasn't my fault okay. It was Rayna wanting to be noticed by her dad. Look-" he turned towards her, when she pressed her lips on his. Her eyes closed as his started to slip shut. His hand went to her cheek as her elbows went to his shoulders, folding her arms around his neck. He used his free arm to pull her into his lap. She pulled away, rubbing her fingers through his hair.

Then Intern 2 did something he KNEW he would regret. "Um, Punk. You know how we're always kissing and stuff?" She looked at him and said "Okay, I think you're trying to either get me to be your girlfriend." His face went red and she kissed him again. "Because if it is, I agree fully." He smiled and said "That was easier than I thought it would be." She said "BUT nobody can know." She turned to the camera and said "Got it?" The camera nodded. He looked at her and asked "Why?" She smiled and said "You'll understand when we're older." Before he could say anything, she pecked his cheek and layed her head on his shoulder.

* * *

_**Dan and Phil. 'I'm in best friend love with you'. ANYWAYS: INTERN 2 AND PUNK ARE DATING! It's like that Tumblr Introducing Zoey! YAOI XD (Pronounced Yaw-owie YA!) Lol. I need a break from the internet. NEVER! Lolz. So Intern 2 and Rayna kissed and Metal exploded. FINALLY! **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Well, Punktern 2, we've made it. *GIF of Dan and Phil dancing and everyone at NASA cheering***_**_ Well, that's it. We're done! I'M KIDDING! We still have until the 25th chapter (Goal-line for the story before an not needed sequel) Anyways, I feel like the flashbacks weren't enough. MORE TRAGEDY! Well, I think this'll work. We need more of Intern 2's fingerprint collection and Punk's past._**

* * *

Intern 2: "Well, I heard that Punk may or may not have been a celebrity. I don't want to ask her though."

* * *

Intern 2 was working, when Punk walked in with her blonde hair having pink streaks in it. He looked at her and said "Hey Punk." She smiled and waved at him. Indie walked in, staring at Punk, mostly at her chest. She became uncomfortable and he left.

* * *

Indie: "I searched her name and three things popped up for celebrities. I saw that three women looking nearly like her that were celebrities from Canada. The first one was Rose from a band named 'Blood-Soaked Petals' where it was ballad covers of dark songs. Very popular. But Rose had dark red hair, seeming like blood. The second one was a Canadian dancer. Also very popular for her dancing but she had short brown hair. The last one was a Canadian stripper by the name of Baby Doll. I have looked at all the facts. If she was Rose, she would have some kind of red hair. If she was a dancer she would have more brown in her hair. I'm sticking to the stripper thing. Mostly because her boobs are HUGE."

Punk: "I don't understand why Indie was staring at my chest. That is messed up! Unless he looked me up online." *scared face*

* * *

Metal, Nerdcore, and Country were all talking about Punk. "So, there's a rumor going around that Punk used to live in Canada and was a pop sensation, a dancer, and a stripper." Nerdcore said to the two of them. Metal said "She seems like the kind of girl who could strip. Also the kind of girl who can dance. There is no WAY she could be a singer." Country looked at him "I heard her singing the other day, she is pretty good. Like Avril Lavigne if I heard anything. Maybe Punk used to be in a band." Metal scoffed and said "I'm going with the stripper thing." Nerdcore said "I'm going to be closer with Country and say she was a dancer and a band member. She's nineteen and she's been in LA for a year. Pretty sure she'd be too young to strip. Especially in Canada."

* * *

Punk: "I see what's going on. There's rumors going around that I was in a band, a Canadian background dancer, and a stripper. Come on, it's obvious that there's another Canadian with my name." *glances away, then back* "Okay, so it's not that obvious. But come on, one of those things is the OBVIOUS choice!"

* * *

Intern 2 was typing, when Metal walked over and asked "Intern 2, do you still like Punk? Because I heard she was a Canadian celebrity." Intern 2 froze and looked at him. "I heard you at celebrity." Metal smiled and said "Okay, so there's a rumor that Punk was a Canadian pop sensation, a background dancer, and a stripper. You should ask her." Intern 2 said "I will. Thanks for informing me." Intern 2 noticed Punk talking to Nerdcore, Metal left and Punk soon bounced over to Intern 2. "Hey Intern 2." He smiled and said "Hey. I um, heard some of the rumors going around the office."

She looked at him closer and whispered "Which rumors?" He said "The ones about you being a celebrity." She looked at him, straitening up. "I should explain then." She sat in Scene's chair and said "I was in a band called 'Blood-Soaked Petals' I was the lead guitarist and the lead vocals. I wore a dark red wig. Then I was a background dancer in some great music videos and an extra in movies. The other one I really don't know how to explain." Intern 2 looked at her shocked "So you WERE a stripper?" She said "Oh god no, it's just a hard thing to actually say no to without people saying that I was bluffing about not being a stripper." He sighed and said "Okay, that's a relief!" She shook her head, a smile on her face. "Sometimes you can be such a moron sometimes Intern 2." she put her feet in the chair, folding them and spinning in the chair.

He said "Yeah, I'm the moron. Sure." She said "Whatever. I like doing this. I'm bored anyways!" He smiled and said "You know, that just reminds me how much younger you are." She stopped and asked "How old do you think I am? Also how old ARE you?" He said "I'm 23. And I know you're only 19." She said "Wow, you're OLD!" He said "I'm not that old." She said "I'm going to be 20 next August and I'M GOING TO DIE OF OLD AGE!" She layed so her feet were in Scene's chair and she was laying on Intern 2. He said "You'll only be 20. That's nothing. Indie's got to be thirty something." She looked up at him and poked his nose. "MARIO!" She exclaimed, making him smile.

* * *

_**I wonder if Intern 2 wants her fingerprints since she's been in movies, music videos, and was in a band. REMEMBER: She was also abused growing up so OF COURSE SHE WOULDN'T BE A STRIPPER! Strippers MAY have daddy issues, but this chick doesn't have it as bad to become a fucking whore. It's way worse. (SHE JUMPED OFF A FUCKING BRIDGE!) Yeah, so that's all. Bye.  
**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**TRAGEDY TIME! [Happy 15th CHAPTER! (May be the last one)]  
**_

* * *

Everyone was working as normal. Punk was typing on her laptop, when she saw the news pop up in an ad. 'If you see this man, call authorities. Escaped from New York prison five days ago.' Punk's face went white when she clicked on it and saw the picture and name. 'Raymond Roberts, 37, escaped from a prison in New York after finding out his missing daughter, Autumn Roberts, was alive. More on Channel News at 11 with News Newsman' A man, who looked like the picture walked in, noticing Punk but didn't do anything. She covered her head to make sure he didn't see her face.

Scene looked up and said "Hello!" He looked at her and pointed a gun at her. Punk lowered her head, veins in her temples were pulsing. He went to fire the gun, when it jammed. he looked at it and pointed it up, letting go of the trigger. The bullet slowly came out and fell to the ground, rolling to Punk. He got near Punk and grabbed the bullet. She closed her laptop and put it beside her, soon seeing his face. Intern 2 was scared out of his mind when he saw the gun raise to Punk's head. It fired. Scene covered her mouth, burying her face into Intern 2's shoulder. Intern 2 had tears in his eyes, until he heard Punk say "Wow, couldn't get actual bullets this time. Idiot." She was hit hard with the gun. "Shut up bitch!" He exclaimed.

He stood up and looked at everyone who was there. He smiled and said "Well, well, well. I guess prison having WIFI and me always being on YouTube has prepared me for this. Punk stood up behind him, making sure nobody payed attention to her. She grabbed a mug and hit him with it, making him fall to his knees. "OH GOD! F***ING BITCH!" He stood up and looked her in the eyes. He grinned and said "I know you. Pretty, obedient, and the bitchiest woman I ever met." He hit her in the neck with his gun, making her fall. Metal went up to him and said "HEY DOUCHE-BAG! Don't you EVER hit a girl." He looked at Metal and asked "Do you have any kids? Yeah, I think so. Rayna right?" Metal nodded and the guy said "Next time I see her I'll tear that girl apart." Metal punched him, soon wrestling him.

Intern 2 noticed Punk trying to crawl away, but the man had his hand on her ankle. Metal was pushed off and onto the floor. Punk was soon dragged, getting a carpet burn. Nerdcore reached into his desk and pulled out a gun. "YO! Don't you f***ing dare touch her AGAIN SON!" He took off his green cloak to show his Hip Hop side. Punk pulled herself up onto her foot, soon grabbing the desk and kicking the guys hand off her ankle. He grabbed her other ankle and pulled her, dropping her onto the ground. She got up, lifting herself up with her arms. She was shaking and blood spilled from her mouth. Country, Techno, Dubstep, Metal, and Scene hid in Techno and Dubstep's office.

Indie went up to the man and asked "Who the hell are you!?" He smiled and said "Good, the news hasn't told about me yet. Or my little girl here." He gestured to Punk, who soon kicked him in the back of the calf, knocking him down. She wiped blood from her mouth and said "I liked you better in prison." He wrapped his hands around her neck, flipping her over him. He got on her, putting most his weight onto her stomach. She tried to speak, but started to lose consciousness. Intern 2 finally lost it. He ran and attacked the man, actually beating the shit out of him. Intern 2 soon felt a sharp pain in his right side, he noticed the knife in the mans hand and the blood spilling. "Hey." A weak voice said. The man turned towards Punk who said "Stay away from him." He got up and asked "What are you going to do about it?" She went to say something but stopped. He pulled her up and said "Don't tell me what to do." He let go of her, making her drop. Indie went to his office and locked himself in there.

Nerdcore had gotten Intern 2 away and was tending to his wound. Punk was being choked by him, she started losing consciousness. Her eyed started to roll back in her head when the police broke in.

* * *

Punk opened her eyes, she was in a hospital and her neck was bandaged up. She sat up, she was still in her clothes except her hoodie was gone. She was in her pants and Sleeping With Sirens tee shirt. She noticed the bandages on her neck and then on her arms and on her right ankle. She wanted to rip them off, but she didn't know if she should. She crossed her legs and sighed. She layed reversed on her bed, then remembered Intern 2. She sat up, tucking her legs close to herself, and cried silently. She heard someone walk in and sit next to her, she ignored them. She soon felt arms around her and someone's chin on her shoulder.

"Hey." They said, having a really familiar voice. She looked up a bit, her eyeliner smudged everywhere. She looked over at him, seeing it was Intern 2. She hugged him and said "Intern 2 YOU'RE ALIVE!" He smiled and said "So are you." She layed her head on him and said "You were stabbed, my oxygen was cut off." He said "You also banged up your ankle and your arms." She looked up and said "Intern 2, I ha-" He pressed his lips onto hers and said "Your roommate told me everything. Your dad, your childhood, Emily." She pulled away and he touched her face.

"I still like you a lot Punk. Your name could be Rose, Autumn, or Violet and I'd still like you a lot." She moved her eyes to look into his. He pressed his lips onto hers, holding her close. "Punk. I-I-" He stammered, she pressed her lips onto his and looked him in the eyes "Intern 2, remember when I said that I would tell you why we couldn't say we were dating?" He nodded and she smiled "Well, we don't have to keep it a secret anymore." She pointed to the doorway where Metal, Nerdcore, Indie, Techno, Country, and Dubstep were standing (and sitting). Intern 2 waved and said "Hey."


	16. Chapter 16

_**So, the last chapter had a lot of fighting and hospitality and LIKE NO ROMANCE! Indie explains how the police got there and everyone questions how long Intern 2 and Punk were together. AND SURPRISES AS WELL!**_

* * *

Indie: "As everyone knows, the police came. Yeah I called them. I'm not going to let some creep kill my interns. Especially not Intern 2 or Scene. Besides, only _I_ torture Punk."

* * *

Intern 2 was typing on his computer, while Punk was sitting in Scene's chair upside down. Intern 2 asked "How can you do that without having all the blood in your body rush to your head and make you dizzy?" She smiled and said "Well, you're wrong there." He looked at her and asked "Why do you say I'm wrong?" She said "Because I really can't feel my legs and I'm pretty sure someone who doesn't know me probably sees me as a high meth-user right now." She put her hands on the ground and fell forward, landing on her knees. She giggled and sat in the chair normally. "I am DIZZY!" She chuckled. He smiled and turned back to his computer. Metal walked over and asked "How long have you two been dating?" Punk looked up and fell over. Intern 2 caught her her and said "A week before we told everyone so two weeks." He looked at Punk, who winked at him. Metal said "Alright I'm leaving." Intern 2 looked at Punk, who spun in the chair. He smiled and went back to work.

* * *

Intern 2: "I really worry about Punk sometimes, I think it's because we go a bit back, but that's it. I mean I like her sure, I just worry about her. Dead mom, imprisoned dad, and she's pretty suicidal. I just have to worry about her."

Punk: "So my dad coming into the office was a BIT unexpected. So, with that in mind, I guess I have to be honest." *laughs* "Oh my god! I KILL me!"

* * *

Punk was playing with her phone while laying on the floor. She accidentally dropped her phone on her face. "Well, that's funny." Intern 2 looked at her and asked "Why?" She said "I'm on Facebook." He smiled and went back to work. She looked at him, her face pink.

Indie was walking around MyMusic as he noticed Punk looking at Intern 2, her face pink. He gave a scowl and walked back into his office, he had some sort of feeling towards Punk, but he was still waiting for Scene to either quit school or quit MyMusic. Was it guilt? Was it want? It wasn't hate, he knew that for sure, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He sat in his desk and continued to read his 'So you want to snap like a Black Woman' book. Intern 2 knocked on his door. Indie said "Intern 2. No." Intern 2 had enough. He stormed in and said "Either hire me as a paid employee or-" Indie stood up, slamming his book down. "Or what?" Intern 2 said "Or, I quit." Indie asked "How much do you make?" "Zero dollars." "What if I raised your salary three hundred times?" "That's still zero dollars." "Dammit." "Indie, it's simple, either hire me or I quit." Indie looked at him and said "Fine, go. Leave. I don't care." Intern 2 said "Okay." He left.

* * *

Intern 2: "I quit." *gets up and leaves*

* * *

Indie was reading his book again, when Punk stormed into his office. "Who the f*** do you think you are!?" Indie looked at her, the feeling returning. "He quit. It was his fault." "He just wanted to be payed. Why can't you not be an inconsiderate bastard for one f***ing minute to-" Indie didn't know what he was doing, he pressed his lips onto hers. Scene skipped in, seeing the kiss. She backed out, just as Punk pushed him off. "Oh my God. That's why you forced him to quit. That's why you've been mean to me. You- oh my God." Intern 2, who had came back to grab his things, started to eavesdrop. "Punk, come on!" "No Indie, Scene likes you, she's in college doing music theory so she can be closer to you. What do you do? You tell her that she will be fired if she doesn't become a drop-out! Then you do- you do THIS!" Intern 2 peeked in, Indie noticing. Indie kissed her again, looking strait at Intern 2 with eyes full of evil. Intern 2, his heart broken and near tears, left. She pushed Indie off again as she finally noticed Intern 2's shoe as he left. "Now you did THAT to get back at HIM! Dammit Indie, I knew you were going to be a pain in my ass." Punk stormed out.


	17. Chapter 17

_**I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!**_

* * *

Punk's POV:

I layed face-down on my bed. I didn't want to go back to work. I didn't want to see _him _at all. All I was worried about was Intern 2, he saw Indie kiss me. I felt Jane playing with my hair as she said "It's okay Vi. Dad tells me that things happen for reasons." I lifted my head from my pillow. I had eyeliner all over my under eyes and on my pillow. "Jane, that's true, but sometimes people do things to ruin that." She hugged me and said "Well, Dad just wanted me to tell you that and say that he hopes you feel better." I smiled and said "You should go talk to him and not me. I need to be alone." She smiled and said "Okay. I understand." She skipped out, closing the door. I layed my head back down, more tears falling onto my pillow. I grabbed my phone and I kept looking at his number. I was tempted to text him, falling from my lack of will-power.

* * *

Intern 2's POV:  


I was sitting on my couch, I knew that Punk might be at work, and all I wanted to do was stay home and never hear from her again. After all, I witnessed her and Indie kissing. I wish I could go back to MyMusic and punch his lights out. My phone buzzed and I looked at it. New text from Punk. I looked at it, she had a long text.

'Look Intern 2 I AM SO SORRY! Indie kissed ME and I literally HATED it! If you take me back, PLEASE DO! I stained my pillow and I have been dealing with a five year old who keeps telling me not to worry. AND I CAN'T COPE WITH ANYTHING!' I couldn't handle it. I replied back. 'That's a way to say 'hello'.' I face-palmed. She replied anyways. 'Do you take me back? It's okay (total lie) if you don't. I'm fine (help me)' Well, that did it. 'Do you want to come over and talk?' 'YES!' I was shocked at how fast she replied. 'I'll pick you up.'

* * *

Punk's POV:  


I was dragged out of my room by Toby, who made me sit on the couch as he wiped all my eyeliner off. "Vi, he's getting you. You. Have. To. Fix. Yourself." I layed on the couch when he released my face from torture. My puppy jumped up and layed next to me. "I don't know how I can cope with this. He's going to ask me multiple questions and I'm going to end up freaking out and exploding everywhere and just lay on his floor and die." Jane, who was sitting on the couch arm, asked "Is she on her period?" Toby said "Surprisingly not." I looked at them and said "DON'T GET INTO MY PERSONAL LIFE!" I layed my head down and Toby said "Well, she asked. Anyways, he'll be over like ANY minute. You should watch for him. AND GET DRESSED." "Well, it's official, I live with a little girl and a guy who thinks he's a woman." They both said "Hey!" offensively, and I laughed. They both pulled me off the couch as my puppy jumped away from me. He layed down on the floor next to me and stared. Just then there was a knock at the door.

* * *

Intern 2's POV:  


I didn't know what I was doing. 'I'm supposed to be mad at her' I scolded myself. I couldn't help it, I liked her. I got to the door to hear three people talking. I heard Punk's natural whiny voice, then a man's voice, then a little New York girl. I knocked on the door and it became silent. I heard the man say "Well, answer it." There was a lot of whining, then the little girl said "I'LL ANSWER IT!" Just then, a little blonde girl opened the door. "Hello." She said, playing with her hair. I noticed a small dog trying to scratch his nose while laying down. I saw a man and Punk laying on the couch with a pillow over her face and trying to speak in a phony Spanish accent. I asked "Can I come in or is Punk going to get off the couch and leave with me?" The little girl said "It depends if she decides to actually stop having a panic attack or not. I don't know. My dad says she needs to not wear pajamas." I said "She's fine in that." Punk threw the pillow at the man and said "I told you!" She tried to get up, soon falling back onto the couch and saying "Strength required to get off couch." I scooted in and picked her up. "Whoa!" she squealed as I carried her to my car.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Pretty sure this is the final chapter...I think there MAY be a sequel. IF NOT YOU CAN KILL ME! Intern 2's POV.  
**_

* * *

I got Punk into my car, she finally stopped sighing and squirming. And whining and drumming on my back and repeating 'put me down' in the most boring voice ever. I looked at her and asked "Are you REALLY that desperate to be let go?" She said "Being carried is not my favorite thing."

We drove to my house, not saying a word. We finally got to my house, when I asked "So what happened yesterday?" She sighed and looked at her bare feet. "I went into Indie's office to try to get you hired back as an employee and he must have wanted me or something. It wasn't my fault." I nodded and said "I shouldn't have judged by just looking for one second." She lowered her head as her shoulders started to shake. "Punk. It's okay. I'm not mad at you." She looked at me, her red eyes full of surprise and relief. "Really?" Her voice was soft and slightly higher. I touched her cheek, wiping away a tear as I closed my eyes and pressed my lips onto hers. Her arm went towards my head, wrapping around my neck with her other arm. I pulled away, opening my eyes to see her big blue eyes. She layed her head on me as she muttered "I'm tired." I smiled and pulled her out from my side, carrying her into my house.

Punk's POV:

I must have dozed off, when I woke up I was laying on my side in a bed with white sheets. The ceiling was white and the walls were light beige, it was a calm room that could put a person to sleep. It was dark outside, which meant that it was past sundown. I looked at my blue glow-in-the-dark watch. 10:45 PM. I must have been REAL tired. I layed my head back down, when I realized I wasn't alone. I turned to see a sleeping Intern 2. He was cute when he was asleep. I rolled over and layed my head next to his moving chest. I closed my eyes, soon feeling his arm pull me closer and stroke my hair. I smiled as I drifted back to sleep.

* * *

_**I should include some dreaming, LOL!  
**_

* * *

_I was panting, running. His belt wrapped around my arms as I was dragged. I looked up as my dad smiled his wicked smile. He pointed the gun to my head as he whispered 'Goodbye Bitch' I closed my eyes, not wanting to be shot. I soon heard Intern 2 calling me. 'Punk!' I opened my eyes and looked up at my dad, noticing Intern 2 had beat my dad and was getting the belt from my arms off. He grabbed me and said 'Never again.' I closed my eyes, my heart beating it's last beats. _

I woke up in a flash. I felt like I was falling. I had learned that when you feel like you're falling when you wake up is because your heart rate was rapidly dropping so your brain woke you up. I had tears in my eyes and my heart was racing. I felt Intern 2 run his fingers through my hair as he held me close to him. I could hear him muttering, but I didn't want to concentrate. I closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep. Intern 2 kissed me, making me look up at him. "You're up." I said, my voice cracked from sleep. "I had this feeling that you weren't okay so I woke up to check on you." I smiled and hugged him. "Thanks. I appreciate it." He raised my head a bit, our lips meeting.

I never felt like that in my entire life. I had never liked a guy who would get stabbed, hit, and quit a job he loved for me. I never imagined kissing in a car, on a street, in a hospital, nearly dieing, and being in a bed with the same guy who risked his life to get me. I realized that he was perfect and that he was the one I always dreamed of. My prince. I soon realized what that meant in an instant.'

_I fell in love with Intern 2._

* * *

**_So, that was the last chapter in THIS STORY! *multiple applause* yes, this is how it ends. I KNOW YOU'RE ALL GOING TO BE LIKE 'THERE ARE UNANSWERED QUESTIONS!' I. Am. Making. A. Sequel. God. Dammit.  
_**

**_Will create soon!_**

**_Tune in for more deets!_**


	19. Chapter 19

_**OKAY! I lied about it being the last chapter. Lol. I HAVE PROBLEMS!**_

* * *

Intern 2's POV:

I woke up. It was six in the morning, as I usually wake up. It was different though. I had no job, and I was with my girlfriend. I looked at Punk, who was sleeping very soundly. A smile spread on my face, making me realize somethings that I should have realized. I knew I shouldn't have quit MyMusic, but I also discovered something about myself.

I was in love with Punk. I am sure now, I _am_ in love with Punk.

* * *

_**Yeah, I DON'T WANT INTERN 2 TO GO! Back to MYMUSIC!  
**_

* * *

Indie was reading his book, just as Intern 2, who had recently quit, stormed in. Indie looked up at him puzzled "I-Intern 2. You're back." Intern 2 nodded. Indie said "You must be willing to settle with an internship." Intern 2 said "I will try again, but I need a job right now." Indie said "Welcome back. Now, I need my footrest so shut up Intern 2." Intern 2 smiled and said "Good to be back."

Punk, who was looking into the office, smiled and gave Indie a thumbs up. She left, not noticing Indie's soft smile.

* * *

Intern 2: "I'm surprised Indie hired me back. I didn't see it coming either."

* * *

Punk was typing on her laptop, she was leaning against the wall next to Nerdcore's desk. Intern 2 was at his desk, staring at her. Scene ran in, panting. "GUYS! I just learned something AMAZING!" Intern 2 and Punk both looked at her. "So, I wanted to know a bit more about my parents and turns out my mom isn't even my real MOM! She was a STEP MOM!" Punk said "Whoa." "That's not even HALF of it!" Scene continued "From records I HAVE A FRATERNAL TWIN! What does fraternal mean anyways?" Punk said "It means that your twin doesn't look like you. Well, partially." Scene sat next to Punk and said "Well, I also learned about my real mom. Her name was Rachael Roberts and she was married when she had me and my twin." Punk went pale and said "I-I'm going to leave." She closed her laptop, and got up, leaving. Intern 2 said "Scene, maybe we can learn more." Scene jumped up. "OKAY!" She exclaimed, hopping into her seat.

Metal was cleaning up the bathroom, which was still flooded. "How can a girl that tiny clog a sing this bad?" He muttered, pulling a giant wad of paper towel from the sink drain. "Well, that explains it." He threw the wad into the garbage and went to leave, when Punk ran past, pushing him out of the bathroom and closing and locking the door. He heard a thud on the door, soon hearing choking sobs. Metal sighed and knocked "Punk. You okay?"

Intern 2 and Scene were both looking things up. Intern 2 said "According to this, your mom is dead." Scene groaned and said "I AM AN ORPHAN!" Intern 2 said "Well, your mom's been dead since August 19th 1998. You said that you were born August 20th right?" Scene nodded and said "Yeah, I'm said to be the younger twin or something." Intern 2 scrolled down and said "She was married to a Raymond Roberts and it says that they had twins, the younger one died at infancy. They tried to get rid of you- wait. If she was married when she had you and your twin and your dad IS your real dad...did she cheat or get a donation?" Scene shrugged and said "You should look at her husband." Intern 2 clicked the name, which showed up with police reports from 2009.

"Says here that he was arrested for life, meaning a length of 25 years, for child abuse and molestation and an accused murder." He looked at the victim's name. Clicking on it. "Says here, Autumn's mom was Rachael, Raymond was not her biological father, and that she is currently missing." Scene pointed and said "There. It says that Violet White is suggested." Intern 2 clicked on it, seeing Punk's picture. "Oh hey, we found Punk." Scene looked and said "I don't get it how this starts when she's sixteen and Autumn's ends when she's fifteen." Intern 2 looked at Autumn's bio and looked at a picture. "I think they're the same person." He said.

Metal knocked on the bathroom door again. "Yeah." Punk answered, sounding normal. "Why are you crying?" Metal asked. "N-no reason. I just- I thought I heard my mothers name be mentioned." Metal asked "What was your mom's name?" "Rachael Roberts."

* * *

_**SHOCK ALL AROUND!  
**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Ready to be AMAZED!? Kidding.**_

* * *

Intern 2 was typing on his computer, he seemed to be helping Scene out with her family history by trying to find her 'twin' (_**Spoiler alert: Snape kills **__**Dumbledore**_) meanwhile, Punk was on the floor, looking at the ceiling. She sighed and said "I wonder if there's another dimension that the world is anime and they watch real-world things like this and they wish that they lived in our world." Nerdcore, who just walked in said "That would be awesome." She looked at him and said "I know right!" He nodded and she said "One of these days you should dress up like Link." Nerdcore nodded and said "Okay. I guess I have a cosplay idea for tomorrow." Punk shrugged, putting her head on the floor again. She looked over at Intern 2 and asked "What are you doing?" "Helping Scene out with her family tree to find her twin I guess." He said, not moving his eyes off the screen. Punk looked away sadly and said "Oh." He didn't notice and continued.

* * *

Punk: "I now understand Rayna, WHY WON'T HE PAY ATTENTION TO ME!?" *groans and leaves*

* * *

Punk was looking at Intern 2, she layed her head on her propped up shoulder and sighed. He glanced at her, soon looking at her and asking "What you looking at?" She turned red as she said "Nothing." He looked at her with a 'come-on-dude-I-know-you-were-staring' look. She said "Okay, so maybe you." He smiled and said "You should get to work." She shrugged "You basically do everything, so what do I have to do?" He pointed to Scene's empty chair "Role-play as Scene until she gets here." Punk jumped up and skipped over, soon sitting in the chair, making it spin. "NO WAY! This chair SPINS!? OMG!" She mocked, making a totally believable Scene.

Intern 2 said "You know, if you dyed your hair dark brown and put streaks in it, you'd almost look like Scene." Punk looked at him with a 'what-you-say' face and he smiled and kissed her head. "You'd still be you, I mean that you look a lot like Scene oddly enough." Punk shrugged and turned to the desk, putting her laptop out and started typing. Indie walked over, not noticing Punk's hair. "Hey Scene." She glanced up and said "I'm Punk." He said "Oh sorry. You two could be twins. I swear." Intern 2 slammed his hands on his desk. "THAT'S WHAT I WAS GOING TO ASK!" "Shut up Intern 2." Indie said, leaving.

Punk looked at Intern 2 and asked "You were going to ask what?" He looked at her and said "Well, it's odd how you and Scene both look alike, and your dad isn't your dad at all and it's funny how you and Scene are the same age and born almost on the same day." Punk said "It could be a coincidence." "But, Scene had me look up her biological mother, who was married to YOUR 'father' and she had twins, one mysteriously 'died' and when it shows up records of her other child, it leads to you now isn't that funny?"

Punk looked at him and said "The truth is is that my mom cheated on my dad, that made me and Scene but the reason why I was abused was because of that. My dad wanted me dead, but realized that my face was almost like my mom's so he kept me and tried not to kill me until I was 'used up'. I knew about Scene before she had any curiosity of how her parents died. They really didn't. My dad threatened them because My real dad wanted BOTH his girls and my dad said he would kill them if they tried to get me, and they ran, forgetting about Scene. I was five then, a year after my mom died." Intern 2 put a hand on his shoulder and said "Well, you have a sister." Punk smiled and said "I have all I need in life." She kissed his cheek, soon going back to her laptop.

* * *

_**So I wrote a one-shot for AmazingPhil and Danisnotonfire. NOTHING SEXY, unless you call Dan staring at Phil's freshly raspberry-scented bare chest sexy [and it IS] so, yeah it was good to go outside my norm again [last time I did that, it was a trilogy w/ three chapters each for PEWDIEPIE, CHAOTIC MONKI, AND CUTIEPIEMARZIA] I know I have you guys 4 dis though. Well, I like other things 2. Well, I SHALL CONTINUE WITH DIS L8R! [Maybe I can have another near-death again, it was a tradition. 10th chapter- Punk cut in the bathroom, 15th chapter- Punk nearly suffocated in the arms of her dad, and 21st chapter- SOMETHING AWFUL!]  
**_


	21. Chapter 21-The Legacy's 20 WHOOPS!

_**Like Chad Broseph Huntington every episode of YGS that's double digit that ends in a 1 [11, 21, 31, 41, 51, 61] I usually have a feels-cringing chapter. In the 10th and 15th chapter I had Punk end up in a hospital. WELL, because of the plot twist [Scene and Punk are TWINS!? WHA!?] I ended up missing out on the 20th chapter SHOCKER! So here it is! Punk's POV:**_

* * *

I was BORED! I had a day off because Indie didn't want to be confusing me with Scene again. I was lying on my couch, it was 2:00 PM. I ended up getting a call from Scene, and yes I have Scene's, Intern 2's, Nerdcore's, and Metal's phone numbers. I answered "Hello Scene." I looked at my watch, 2:01 PM. Scene was panicking. "Punk...HAH...Intern 2...car...hospital...crash...EEP!" I understood and hung up immediately. I soon got a text from Metal AND Nerdcore, both saying that Intern 2 had gotten into a car crash and the entire company that was present at the time were at the hospital. I was afraid that he was going to end up dead. Jane, who was laying on the floor since she didn't have school in the afternoon, looked at me and asked "Are you okay?" I gave her my phone and walked out.

* * *

NORMAL STORY MODE: Hospital:  


Scene was impatiently bouncing up and down in her chair. Metal, who was next to her, looked at her and said "Scene, he's going to be okay." She said "I KNOW that. But Punk isn't HEERREE!" Indie stood next to Country, soon speaking out loud. "What is taking so long?" Country said "Well, they have to examine broken bones and internal bleeding Indie." Indie scoffed and said "Sure." Techno and Dubstep sat alone, whispering in their native languages. A doctor walked in and went towards Indie and Country. Country was wheeled away, the doctor and Indie talking privately.

The doctor left and Indie went towards the rest of the staffers. "Well, Intern 2 is fine. He will be examined for internal bleeding, but all he's suffered were a few 'snapped' ribs and a 'broken' ankle." Indie said, putting quotation marks in the air. Scene finally splurged "Can we see him?" Indie said "Only two people at a time. Since you, Metal, and Nerdcore are the only ones close to him, I'm letting you three stay while I take Techno, Country, and Dubstep back to work." Scene looked at Nerdcore and Metal and said "I think that you two should take turns. You know, until Punk decides to show up." Indie looked around and said "I forgot that Punk wasn't here."

Scene and Metal were soon visiting with Intern 2, who was looking pretty good for being injured. Scene asked "How does it feel to be broken?" Intern 2 said "It hurts. Wow Scene, you are REALLY asking a lot of questions." He looked at Metal and Scene and asked "Now, I have a question, where's Punk?" Scene and Metal said different answers. Metal said "She's somewhere." while Scene said "She's not here." Intern 2, confused, asked "Okay, I need the truth. Where is Punk?" Metal shrugged and said "Me and Nerdcore texted her, she hasn't replied to either of us and Scene called her, and she hung up immediately after Scene said crash. We honestly don't know where she is, and it's been an hour or so since I texted her."

"I think that she's on her way. If a guy I liked, not saying I like ANY boys he he, got in a car crash I'd run ALL THE WAY to him to make sure he's okay!" Scene gave a reassuring smile, soon losing it as Metal said "You and Punk may be twins, but you don't have the same brain. I don't think she'd do that." They soon heard a little girl yell "NO! I AM _NOT_ WAITING IN A BORING ROOM!" They saw a little girl in a blue shirt and short white skirt start to run past, soon backing up into the room, finally saying "Hi Intern 2." before continuing her run. Intern 2, who recognized the little girl as Punk's friends daughter Jane, started shaking, his eyes widened, and the heart monitor beats were growing faster and faster.

Metal and Scene left as a nurse came over and tried to calm the intern down. Scene saw a dark-haired man, the blonde girl, and a skinny Latino woman all talking. Metal noticed the little girl looking at him, soon leaving the two adults to talk to him. Metal got down to one knee and asked "How do you know Intern 2?" She said "My dad's friends with Punk, his girlfriend. I know her." "Why are you here?" "Well, when she heard Intern 2 was here she had what my dad says a 'relapse'. She cut herself, swallowed some pills, took a spoonful of cinnamon, which she's allergic to, and tried to drown herself in the bathroom." Metal looked at her and said "Pretty graphic. What about the cinnamon allergy?" "Well, if she has cinnamon, just strait cinnamon, her throat goes all scratchy and she ends up having a seizure." Nerdcore walked in, noticing the Latino woman, and well-her ASS dressed like Zelda, and went over to Metal, Scene, and Jane [_**A/N: Going 2 call her Jane for now on**_] and asked "What's up?" Jane left, and Metal stood up. "Um, apparently Punk and Intern 2 are both here for different reasons." Metal said, making Nerdcore cover his mouth.

* * *

_**THE OC FOR NERDCORE is the Latino woman, YES SHE WAS DRESSED UP LIKE ZELDA! Oddly enough: Nerdcore was dressed like Link that day :P **_

_**So, I had the laptop taken from me :( and I had this ENTIRE chapter plotted out. So Punk is allergic to strait cinnamon [by-products or if lots of added content to it does nothing but cause a sore throat. I know nothing about allergies.] STRAIT CINNAMON. I also had this idea for a fanfiction I deleted where the entire MyMusic [plus an OC] do the cinnamon challenge and the OC ends up swallowing the cinnamon, and she has this throat thing where it feels like her throat would be on fire if she swallowed strait cinnamon. ANYWAYS: Reason Punk tried to kill herself- SHE THOUGHT INTERN 2 HAD DIED! I am so sorry. Intern 2 will find out. I am sorry.**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Damn, S3 #22. That's almost a hundred. That's a lot of feels. *takes drink* LET'S SCREW SHIT UP!**_

* * *

Intern 2 was talking to Nerdcore and Scene alone. "Okay. I know Metal doesn't want me to know something. But TELL ME where is Punk!?" Intern 2 was desperate and scared. Scene, who wasn't good with keeping secrets, blurted "She thought that you might die, not actually finding out, and ended up trying to kill herself and I don't know why I said that and I am super sorry don't hate me!" She took a big sigh of air, since she talked really fast just then. Intern 2, understanding every word, said "Oh my God."

Nerdcore got Scene to stand up as he started to remind her about school. They left him alone, closing the door. He grabbed one of his three pillows and chucked it across the room, soon covering his face with his hands and started to cry. His one girlfriend, also in the hospital. He could have texted her 'Hey got into a car accident I'm fine don't worry I want to see you.' but he didn't. He sat there, crying and hoping she would be alright. Over the intercom, a woman was calling for a Dr. Rodriguez to go to the operating room. He noticed footsteps walking past his room to a room across the hall five or seven doors down. The hallway was naturally quiet, so he listened in on the conversation.

"Hello Miss, I'm Dr. Rupert. May I ask how you are tonight?" He couldn't hear the other voice that well, but he continued to listen. "Well, it's nice to hear that you're slightly okay. It says on your chart that you had both your stomach and lungs pumped." He could hear the other voice a bit clearly now "Yeah, I had a small mind warp." "Well, it also says that you had created several deep slashes in your arms and you suffered an allergy attack." "Yes." "Hmm, looks like an attempted suicide. Well, we're going to have you stay here for awhile until we figure out how you tried that, and maybe we'll send you the the Psychiatric ward later on." [_**A/N: I have NEVER spelled 'Psychiatric' b4 now AND IT WAS MY FIRST TRY AND IT WAS CORRECT!**_]

He was astonished when he heard someone else say "Doc, she's not insane. She has meds that she doesn't take." "Well, maybe you can give me the prescriptions that way I can get them to her." Intern 2 closed his eyes, starting to fall asleep when he heard the patient say "Thanks Dr. I appreciate it." 'That voice is oddly familiar' was the last thing on his mind as he layed his head on his pillow, falling fast asleep. The doctor said "Well, I hope you have a good night miss, but, sir, you should leave. It's way past visitation hours." "Okay. Bye Autumn." "Bye Josh. Take care of Jane." "Okay. Bye."

* * *

Intern 2's POV:  


I woke up. It was dark and I had a hatred to myself for not listening to the entire conversation that had been going on. I was racking my brain to figure out who was talking. The closest I could get to the voice was probably Punk, but I don't think sh- wait. Scene said that Punk was also in the hospital. THIS hospital. And the voice was really familiar. I guess that was her, if only I hadn't been so tired I could have gotten her name. I was pretty sure that Punk was her, she sounded too familiar and a tiny bit weak, which Punk would sound like that maybe. I've been in pain over all this, which struck odd since I'm used to thinking, it never hurt me to think before. Although, I didn't want to think about Punk. Was it because I loved her and the thought of her dieing was too fresh in my mind?

I couldn't handle it, I started to cry. I wished that Punk was fine or that she'd find a way to visit me in this hospital, even though we both were in bad conditions. I sighed and poked around my injuries. My chest hurt on the left side and my ankle had slightly swollen, not that bad of an injury but still pretty bad. I had gotten my insides checked out and they were okay, no damage as far as it had been shown. I knew that there was something broken besides bones, but that was just in the feelings sense. I noticed someone walking around outside my door, soon sitting down and just staying in front of it. I stayed silent, soon noticing a piece of paper fly under the door. I got up, nearly falling, and went to grab the paper.

'Hi, I was bored and I'm a patient here. My name is Autumn A. Roberts, but you can call me Abby if you want. What's your name and please take this to room 274, that's where I'm staying for awhile. How long are you staying? I'm staying for two weeks.' Yep, that was Punk alright. Same handwriting and name, it was definitely her. It was a mostly blank piece of paper so I grabbed a pen from the side table and wrote back. 'Nice to meet you Abby, my name is Melvin Munson. Don't get into a love for me, I have a girlfriend. I noticed you were outside my room and so I'll give this back immediately. I'm staying for another five days so maybe I can visit you.' I got up, half limping, half hopping to the door. She was still at the door. I got onto my knees and opened the door.


	23. Chapter 23

I got onto my knees and opened the door. I noticed Punk's blonde hair, although strangely curly it was hers. I made sure I was still hidden, but I stayed in view of her. She had red eyes, like she had been crying. I put the paper through the door, soon losing it to her when she grabbed it. Her arms were bandaged up again and her neck was slightly redder than the rest of her face. She smiled and said "Thanks for writing back." I smiled and grabbed her hand.

She said "I'm sorry. I have a boyfriend." I replied "I bet you do. But, I'm sorry, I have a girlfriend." She looked up, a tiny hint of knowing in her eyes. "Really, well I guess you can tell her that you love her, if you do love her." I touched her face, opening the door wider and kissing her. "Well, of course I love you." I said, a smile on my face. "I love you too." She whispered, kissing my cheek. She was in a pair of pajama pants and a baggy tee-shirt. "But you need to rest." I said "I'm fine, you're the one staying for two weeks." She smiled and said "I lied, that way I can get you to be more real with me. I'm not in any bad situation." She stood up, starting to help pull me up. "Come on now." I stood up, soon losing my balance and falling into her arms. She dragged me into the room, getting me onto the bed.

"You know, it's not good for someone with a broken ankle to be out of bed until they have crutches." she said, a smile fading away from her face. I looked at my bed, nodding as if I was a child in trouble. She hugged me, not tightly though "It seems like our positions have changed Melvin." She whispered, kissing my cheek.

_**Well fuck, this is too...quickly escalating. So, I shall skip to like...two days later? Yeah. **_

It had been two days since I met up with her. She had been discharged from the hospital and so all I had was just a day of x-rays and a day to put a cast on my ankle then I could leave. I sighed as I sat alone. Two more minutes. Then visitation hours would begin and I would have my day with Punk. Yeah, we've had a moment but she's visited me ever since, sneaking out of her room and sitting with me to talk. Now she just comes and goes whenever she pleases without trouble. I wish I were that free like her. I layed my head on my pillow out of boredom, mostly because if I waited long enough she would come sooner. Sadly, I was wrong this time. One minute left until visitation hours.

I groaned and said "Oh come ON this is taking forever." I soon noticed the door open, soon seeing someone in black pants and a black hoodie, the hood drawn. "Yes?" I asked. "I have come." the voice was Punks and she was trying not to laugh probably. I looked at her and said "Abby." She sat next to me and started laughing. "Okay, what's so funny?" She looked up at me and said "I saw on Tumblr someone put 'Honey I'm pregnant' and then added 'Hello pregnant' he whispered with tears in his eyes, 'I'm dad.' AND THEN on another thing someone put A woman was visiting her dad on his deathbed and she said 'Dad, I'm sorry.' and he said 'Goodbye Sorry, I'm dead' and someone else said 'get out of here'"

She layed her head on my chest as her laughter raged on. "What's that supposed to mean?" "First and last dad joke." She looked up, pulling her hood off "What up?" "Nothing, but you have only green and black in your hair again." She nodded and said "Yeah, final time though. Next week I'll either bleach my hair and get some brown highlights or dye it black." "Why?" "I haven't in awhile, besides I think you'd like me as a bleach blonde." I poked her nose and said "I only like you for you." She smiled and kissed me "Well, thanks for taking me without perfection. Because really, nothing is truly perfect just best." "That's deep." "Yeah, I hate my meds, they make me all hippie and not me." She layed her head back on my chest while I kissed her head. "You know, when I leave this hospital, maybe you and I could live together." She looked at me and asked "You mean it?!" I nodded and she hugged me. "AWW THANKS! You're the BEST!" my face went red, which made me happy.

We talked for awhile, and oddly enough the doctors let her stay overnight. She was peaceful when she slept, although she did come in her as she said 'sleep-worthy clothing'. God I loved her, and she loved me.

* * *

_**Shit. It's 9:50 PM. ON A SUNDAY. I HAVE FUCKING SCHOOL TOMORROW! NOOOOO!  
**_

_**See you next week.**_

_***Jacksfilms voice* OKAY BYE!**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Near. End. Of. Quota. Dang it. Skipping to two weeks later bros. YEP! Also the new episode. LOL.  
**_

* * *

Intern 2 was yet again back at work. With Indie making everyone doing challenges, like the Milk challenge, Salt&Ice challenge, and Cinnamon challenge. Country made a suggestion, which Punk noticed Indie stole as his own. When everyone was waiting for the site to go live, Punk noticed a troubled Scene come in. "Hey Scene, what's wrong, you're acting like Brendon Urie left Panic! At The Disco. Oh god please not that!" "No, it's that I may drop out of school." Punk touched Scene's face, lightly slapping it. "Dummie! You don't drop out of school. Let me guess, it's either school you lose or MyMusic." Scene nodded and Punk said "Look, most people say to follow your heart and nobody else, but I think school's a better thing. I know about Jeff and you should date him." Scene looked at her "How do you-" "I saw your almost kiss and I ducked out to come here." "Oh. You think I should go back to school?" "Of course! Nobody really get's a second chance at school, but you do, so don't waste it. Screw Indie, I think Norma Pookie's a better name than Norma _Indie_!" Scene giggled as Techno said "Everyone! The site's almost LIVE!" Punk grabbed Scene's hand and brought her next to Intern 2, who grabbed her hand. Techno was typing as she said "Site's live in 3...2...1..." Everyone started a happiness parade.

Scene looked at Punk and said "So, school." Punk said "I'll take you back and you can say you forgot something at home. As for Jeff, tell him to save those lips for later. K?" Scene nodded and went out. Intern 2 went to Punk and asked "So, why do you want Scene to stay in school?" "Because, she needs a person to take care of her, I also don't want her to realize all her mistakes and be as miserable as I was when I was younger." He kissed her head and said "That's the best reason I've heard." She smiled and looked at him.

* * *

_**SHORT CHAPTER SORRY! LIVE CHARITY CONCERT NOW! BYE!  
**_

_**UPDATE: I didn't finish the live show. Damn you aunt! SO, I am going to continue this in Punk's POV! Ya know, get a small taste of home live w/ Intern 2. *gets many suggestive looks* LOOK PERVERTS, THERE WILL NOT, I REPEAT, NOT HAVE ANY SEX IN THIS! They barely moved in with each other, come on!**_

* * *

Punk's POV:

It was two in the morning. I was asleep in my bed. Okay, so I was in bed not necessarily sleeping. I was online watching anime and on Tumblr and Facebook. I heard someone outside of the door, so I pulled the covers from over my head to look. Nothing. I sighed and went back under the covers, soon hearing someone ask "You still up?" I looked over the covers to see Mel- I mean Intern 2 and sighed "Oh it's you." He chuckled and said "It's two in the morning, you should go to sleep." I looked at him and asked "What are you even doing up this early?" He hesitated as he said "No reason." I put the laptop on the floor and climbed out of bed. "Really, well I guess I have to find out." He stayed in the frame of the door as he said "No you're not." I was standing in front of him now. "Really, well I guess I have to-" I noticed the flowchart behind his back and grabbed it "Oh, hey, look. A flowchart." He tried to snatch it from my hands urgently. I gave it back and said "Here." He grabbed it and sighed in relief. "Oh thank god it's alright!" He left, which was odd because he would have normally smiled and kissed my cheek. I went back to my anime, even though I didn't pay attention.

I guess I'll talk to him about it in the morning.

* * *

_**Intern 2 was afraid for his flowchart. In a previous fanfic I wrote, Intern 2 had made a flowchart of his and this OC's entire relationship, and he was going to finish it with a ring when he proposes. NOW ADD ALL THAT UP! LOL! It's gonna be legen-wait for it-dary! LEGEN-DARY! Legendary. Get it? Barney? No, never mind then. **_


	25. Chapter 25

**_Well, end of quota. Do you WANT me to continue? Yes? No? Review and it shall be granted. Please? Just one review? _**

* * *

Punk's POV:

I sighed, I guess it wasn't a great day. I think Intern 2 noticed, because he asked "What's wrong?" I said "Nothing. I'm fine." I wasn't fine, he was keeping something from me. All I really did was take the flowchart, didn't see anything really. I knew he noticed something wrong, and I was scared. He looked at me and said "It's okay if something's wrong." "That's alright, I'm fine." "Are you sure? Last time you assured me-" "I'm fine, I promise." "Okay, just making sure." He kissed my head and I smiled. "Watashi wa anata no koto o totemo aishiteimasu." "What?" "N-Nothing." It's a good thing he doesn't know Japanese, I had told him that I loved him very much. (_**A/N: Seriously, if you go to Google translate, translation Japanese, and type in 'I love you very much.' you get Japanese lettering and the pronunciation underneath**_) He smiled and said "Well, whatever that meant, thanks." My face was read and I had a smile on my face, although in my mind I said 'Shoot me now.'

* * *

Intern 2 was working, like usual he was ignoring everyone to do so. Punk was on her laptop, when Nerdcore noticed her sitting quietly. "Hey, you look like your favorite anime just ended." Punk looked up and said "It's not that. I feel like Intern 2 is hiding something from me." "Well, have you tried talking to him?" "I wanted to, but I couldn't say anything. I just told him that I was fine and then I said...something...in Japanese..." Her face went red as Nerdcore sat down and asked "What did you say? So you know I understand most Japanese." Her face was red as she said "I said 'Watashi wa anata no koto o totemo aishiteimasu.' Which means-" He cut her off "You told him that you-" he looked at intern 2 and back, whispering "Loved him?" She nodded and buried her face with her knees. "I shouldn't have said anything" She mumbled. "It's alright, I mean, you at lest told him what it meant right?" Punk looked at him. "You did tell him right?" She blinked "You didn't tell him did you?" "He asked what it meant and I said nothing. I am such an idiot!" She put her head back on her knees.

* * *

Intern 2: "I wonder what Nerdcore and Punk were talking about. I heard that phrase Punk said this morning, which must have meant something. I could ask someone if they know what it means but I could also ask her. I think it would be better for her to tell me though."

Nerdcore: "I cannot...Believe it!...Punk really said that to Intern 2 and didn't tell him the English translation. It's just- it's just cold."

* * *

Punk was typing, it had been a long day...actually it was the end of the day. Intern 2 walked over and asked "Hey, Punk, are you busy right now?" She stood up, closing her laptop. "No, I'm done with things. Why, did you want to talk to me?" He rubbed the back of his neck, his face red. He felt like a guy trying to ask his crush out. "Um, this morning...you uh, you said something in umm..." "Japanese?" "Yeah, and um...what does it mean really?" She froze, her face soon going red. "Well, um, he he, well, hmm, you see..." She walked away, ducking the question.

TWO MINUTES LATER (basically immediately):

Nerdcore had his hand on Punk's shoulder, she had her face buried with her knees as she cried. "Well, at least you tried." "I stuttered and walked away! How was THAT trying!?" He said "Well, I guess he won't find out." She looked at him and exclaimed "WHAT!? NO! He NEEDS TO FIND OUT!" Nerdcore said "Fine, I'll tell him. Later Punk." She watched him walk away, her face going dark. "Oh, that's how you'll play your game." [OH IF ONLY THIS WAS AN ANIME!]

Intern 2 was leaving with Nerdcore, when Nerdcore said "Punk told me about this morning." Intern 2 said "Really." He nodded and said "Yeah, she told me that she felt as if you were hiding something, then she said something and she's worried to tell you what it means." "Oh, well I guess she's the one keeping secrets, she didn't say anything to me." "Yeah, I know. Although she does have a point to question any secrets of yours." "Oh, well, don't tell her this, but I'm making a flowchart JUST for her!" "Wow! Impressive." "Yeah, I'm going to show her- never mind. We might not even date that long." "No tell me, come on. I'm your best friend."

"Oh alright fine. IF me and Punk go far in our relationship, I may give her a flowchart to propose to her." "Intern 2, that is so sweet. I think she may love it." "Really, because if it's a bad idea I could just get her a puppy." "You know what, maybe you should do both." "Nerdcore, that's wild. I surprisingly like it!" "You know Intern 2, if I didn't know any better I'd say you're in love." "Well..." "No! You love her?" "Yeah, and I have a slight feeling she does too. I mean, we kind of said it jokingly when I was in the hospital, and I guess I truly found it then."

MEANWHILE:

Punk was about to leave, since Nerdcore, Intern 2, Country, and well nearly everyone except Indie, who was waiting Scene's arrival yet AGAIN, had left. "Oh Punk." Indie said. Punk turned and Indie said "I need to talk to you in my office. And it's actually a great time since we're alone." Punk knew what may happen, but she followed eagerly.

* * *

_**I AM SORRY! I WILL LEAVE THIS HERE FOR NOW! If you want me to continue, just tell me! Thanks BYE!  
**_

_**-Tomboy**_

_**UPDATE: I CAN'T FUCKING LEAVE IT AT A CLIFFHANGER! NOOO! I AM FUCKING CONTINUING! I AM SORRY FOR MY SHIT!**_


	26. Chapter 26

Punk walked into Indie's office. She knew something was up, but she ignored it. She walked in, not seeing him, soon the door was closed and locked. 'He never had a lock on his door' she thought. She turned around, soon being slammed into the desk, Indie on top of her. "OW! Indie! Why di-" He slapped her as he looked into her eyes. "Oh Punk, please do tell me why you stay with fags like Intern 2, he's going to make you seem worthless, and you're not worthless at all."

She started to shake, soon halting and noticing he was stroking her hair. "Indie, stop. I am a woman and I-" he put his elbow on her throat, causing her to cough up blood. "Listen bitch, only I get to talk. Got it?" She looked into his eyes, soon getting into action. "Okay," She started, stroking his arm, "I'll be quiet." He said "I've seen Aladen, it's not gonna work." "Well, I guess I can't get anything past you." He smirked "You're in a corner, so you better obey me now." She kneed him hard in the gut. He winced as he muttered "You fucking slut." Her eyes widened, she had heard that before and not that long ago. He finally pinned her all the way onto the desk, everything on the floor.

"Now, do you want it easy, hard, or bloody?" He started to undo his pants. Tears were streaming down her face as she tried to plan ahead. She opened them, seeing Indie still fiddling with his buttons. She kicked him in the face, he fell onto the floor, landing on a mug that had broken. She got up, tripping as she reached the door. She was shaking all over as she closed her eyes.

"Punk." Indie asked. She looked up, he had his hand out. She looked around, the office was fine, and the door wasn't locked. 'It had only been a second, how?' Indie helped her stand up as he said "So you know, I was going to tell you that your name is so ironic since you're not really all tough and bad-ass as it says. Which is Culkin." Her face went red as she said "Oh, okay. Was that it?" He nodded and said "But, what happened there? You seemed to just walk in here and start to get scared." "I did?" "I looked at you and you were rocking back and forth on the floor and when I asked what was wrong you crawled to the door and started to cry and say 'it won't open' over and over again, pushing the door when it's a pull door." "Oh." He looked at her and asked "Do you have any problem or something?" She shook her head and said "Not really. I'm sorry, I must have had a small panic attack. Those happen sometimes." He said "Culkin, well you go home. Have an ironic night." She smiled and said "You too I guess." She opened the door with ease and walked out.

'but it was so real...how was it a figment of my imagination?' she thought as she walked home.

Punk's POV:

It was cold out, dark and cold out. I checked the time, it was 8:30 PM. Was I in there that long? Well, I don't care...anyways, I was walking home. It was dark, and cold, and lonely. I sighed, soon hearing footsteps behind me. I stopped. It wasn't just footprints, there were many. I turned and saw three men. "Well hello girly. You're out late." They forced me against a brick wall. One put his arm in front of me, pinning me. "Keith, get her purse, Noah, get her pants." The tough guy grabbed my bag and rummaged through it, the younger guy hesitated though. "Noah! I told you get her pants." 'Noah' looked at me with sympathy, soon 'Keith' said "Why can't we just kill her THEN rape and rob her?" "That's a great idea Keith. Noah, find something hard to hit her with." I struggled, soon feeling a sharp pain on the right side of my neck. "Keith, what the hell?" "Knocking her out won't do. Cutting her helps." "Noah, learn from Keith." I started to lose consciousness, when I noticed headlights coming over. I was thrown onto the ground, hitting my head hard enough to make it bleed. I noticed someone was fighting them, it soon was black.

I opened my eyes, it was dark but warm. My eyes adjusted as I saw that I was on a couch. Wherever I was, it smelled like pie. I rubbed my neck, feeling a patch on my neck. My head hurt, but other than that I was fine. I heard footsteps on the wood floor as a dark figure walked from the hallway. "Punk, you up?" A gruff voice said. It was Metal. I couldn't help but think that I wasn't alone on the couch. I whispered "Yeah, I'm up." He sat next to me and said "You took quite a beating. But we showed those jerks off." I was confused "We?" He must have gotten tired of being in the dark, because a lamp came on. I had a blanket over me, but I wasn't alone. He said "Yeah, Intern 2 got worried and called me to try to find you and he took quite a beating. Odd thing is he took down two of the guys." I looked over, and he laid there, breathing softly. Metal asked "Are you okay? You got cut and hit your head." I nodded and said "My head hurts but I'm fine." I looked at Intern 2 as my head rushed over the events.

I was truly in love.


	27. Chapter 27 SPOILER: SAD!

_**SORRY BOUT NO UPDATES! SCHOOL! GRR! Laptop's being a bitch. LOL! Saw the newest episode of MyMusic. INTERN 2'S QUITTING!? I saw it coming, BUT OT LIKE THIS! WHY!? Well, chapter based on dis.**_

* * *

"I've been offered a job at the Acid Factory making Flowcharts! And I'll be played money, real money not monopoly money." "Damn, he figured it out."

While everyone was in their circle of talk, Punk was hiding away. She's been worried about a day like this that would come, and it was there. She sighed and hid farther, getting right next to the back exit of MyMusic. She had tears running down her cheeks. She noticed the camera as she asked "Why are filming here, get back to the others." While the cameraman put his camera down, Punk walked outside into the cold afternoon. "Never forget." She said as she walked away.

MEANWHILE:

After everyone finished their dancing to make fun of sitcoms, Indie went up to Intern 2 and said "I'll semi miss you. You were an okay free labor worker." Intern 2 said "And you were a great boss. I gotta tell Punk though." Metal, who had left to find Punk and tell her what happened, came in and saw Intern 2. "Now or never Metal." he muttered as Intern 2 walked over and asked "Hey Metal, have you seen Punk? I need to tell her about this! I think she'll be exited." Metal shook his head and said "Haven't seen her anywhere." A cameraman walked over, panting, and showed some flashback footage.

FLASHBACK FOOTAGE:

Punk put her back on the back exit of MyMusic, tears down her eyes [De Ja Vi I KNOW, just refer to the second paragraph up top.]

BACK TO NORMALNESS:

Intern 2 looked at the footage over and over again. "S-She left?" Metal said "Apparently she knows about you leaving. She didn't seem exited." Intern 2 frowned a tiny bit and muttered "Then what is she feeling?" He walked out of MyMusic.

INTERN 2'S POV:

I had to see what happened to Punk. Well, Abby, whatever. I drove faster than I normally drove. I got to the house and I went in. I saw her things there, but she was gone. Although she had changed clothes and left all her things in her room. All that was different was a black rose, a little white and red Valentines Day teddy bear, and a piece of yellow paper on her pillow. I picked up the paper.

_'Dear Melvin, __I am sorry about leaving on such short notice, but who doesn't leave from things? I need to think for a bit and clear my head. Don't worry about me, I'm fine. I left you this deep violet [I know it looks black] rose and this teddy bear. I'll be out of town for a few days, no more than two weeks. -XOXO Abby P.S. The teddy bear is 20 years old and it's the only thing of my mom's I have left, please don't ruin it or throw it away. Thanks! XD'_

I dropped the note, and looked at the bear and flower. The flower was a real rose, and the bear was very clean-looking and pretty. I sat on the bed, picking up the bear. It's fur was matted on the paws, and it's face was freshly wet, like she had been crying and holding it before she sat it down and left. I looked in between the pillows and saw a little blue notebook. I picked it up and read in black marker on the front 'Diary' I flipped through it anyways.

_'November 30th, 2013:_

_I was mugged last week. Metal and Melvin saved me, but Melvin was beaten badly. I've been more affectionate towards him and with the pictures I've drawn, you can tell that I have more than a school-girl crush. He's four years older than me, but I don't care. I think I'm ready to confess this: I'm in love with him. And I know that as long as we both have MyMusic, we'll always have all the fun all day long._

_December 3rd, 2013:_

_HE'S LEAVING MYMUSIC!? I never thought that he'd really leave! It's happened before with me. Josh graduated and had a kid, and now we barely speak. In Canada me and my BFF Angelina were like twins and then I ended up getting in trouble for ditching class and she started a clique against me and ended up making me into this...thing...he'll stop seeing me, and then we'll get into fights and I know that our life will be destroyed and th...and then he'll just be there. Not for me, jus E! I CAN'T DO THIS! I hope he doesn't ditch me, make me garbage and just toss me on the curb like everyone else. I'll get lost before I'm thrown away. Prevent getting hurt. I'll miss him too much to even want to leave. I love him and if I come back and he's mad at me, then I'll go to the place that started this life: A bridge.'_

I looked at it, the entry had tear drops on it and I couldn't handle it anymore. I broke and started crying. I never knew she loved me, and the sad thing was:

I loved her back.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Intern 2 loves Punk. Punk loves Intern 2. Punk, if Intern 2 stops caring about her, will finally kill herself. PUNK'S POV!**_

* * *

I sighed as I drove. It was starting to get bad out, with winter coming through and stuff. I drove towards the prison in Sacramento, I had some business there.

"Ma'am? Can you explain why you're hear an hour before visiting hours end?" "Yes, I'd like to speak to Raymond Roberts. He's supposed to be a prisoner here." She typed on her computer, she was a skinny black woman with her hair in a bun under her hat. "Here he is, do you want me to tell him you came in?" "Yes." "Name?" "Violet White." She typed on her computer and said "You can go ahead."

I stood next to a guard as I was led into a room filled with telephone and glass. On the other side was filled with cops as I saw him walk free...ish...to a phone and sit. I walked up to it and sat down. I picked up the phone and he did the same. "So, you decided to visit your old man in Prison?" "Yeah, I've been going through a bunch of troubles and I thought that maybe if I went through some of my past that I'd find where I went wrong." "Look, Abby, I love you and I want you to know that I'm sorry for doing bad to you. If you can't forgive me, I'll stay here till the day I die to prove that I'm sorry." I looked at him, I knew my answer and I was meaning to tell him. "Are you serious, after all the years of you beating me and punishing me and torturing me because I wasn't your child, but I stayed because I looked like my mother and that you could get money to keep your gambling addiction in tact and you want me to forgive you because you're in prison? Don't forget that you escaped and followed me to finish me off and you nearly killed the man I loved."

He lowly chuckled "I wasn't really going to finish you off, your friends got in the way. Do you want to know what I was going to do?" I watched him as he pulled out a gun from his pocket. He looked at me and put the mouth under his chin as he pulled the trigger. Blood was on the glass and he layed lifeless in front of me. The cops on the other side of the glass were checking on him while cops on my side pulled me away and out. I left with the smell of blood fresh in my mind.

* * *

I sat in the driveway, I didn't know what to do. Last I knew was I witnessed my 'dads' suicide and then I went to a motel to stay the night. I got out, it was cold out and it had a crisp wind to it. I knocked on the door, soon it was answered by a red-haired woman who said "Hello, my your aura is beautiful!" I looked at her and said "Thank you?" She smiled and asked "Are you looking for Angelina?" I nodded shyly, and she brought me in. I saw a blonde woman, who looked VERY pregnant [A/N: yeah I'm weird LOL]. "Angel, we have a guest." She looked at me and smiled. "Abby! I haven't seen you in ages!" I smiled and said "Hi, I was just going through California and I thought 'I should look up Angel' and here we are!" She chuckled and hugged me.

"So, after school you became a lesbian and met Ginger and you're now going to have a kid?" "Yeah, me and Ginger want our kid to grow up proud to have parents that are the same gender." Ginger said, a smile on your face. Angelina nodded and asked "Abby, wasn't the reason you came here was to see if you did anything bad to me and fix your mistake?" I nodded, she laughed and said "Oh sweetie, all that you've done made me who I am. You can't have flowers without a little rain." I smiled and said "Angel, that's so..." Ginger and her said in unison "Tranquil?" I nodded and said "Well, I gotta go. I have some boys that I need to catch up with." They smiled and waved as I left.

* * *

_**Punk's dad killed himself and a friend from her past is a lesbian who is going to have a baby. WHO SAID LIFE WAS AWFUL!? **_


	29. Chapter 29 LOTS OF DRUGS

_**CONTINUES!**_

* * *

I sat in my car, I was afraid to do this. But I did it anyways.

I knocked on the door, and after twenty seconds, two boys one blonde the other dark-haired were at the door wrestling. "Hey Josh, hey Jake." The blonde smiled and said "Abby, you're prettier than ever." the dark-haired boy (who had the CUTEST emo hair) said "Jake, don't be a suck up. She's a lady. She's gotta have someone tapping her ass." I laughed and said "Not really, I have a boyfriend but we don't do anything." the dark-haired one (he's Josh and the blonde's Jake. Dark-hair means black hair) said "Abby, come in! We were just about to play some vid games!"

I was laying upside down on their couch later, a PS3 controller in my hand as we played. Josh won and said "So, what brought you here to the land of rock and pork?" They, like me, are big Primus fans. "Well, I've been going through all of my past life trying to see where I've done wrong and fix it." Josh started laughing and Jake said "Are you really that stupid? Doing things wrong is what makes you unique or some shit like that." Josh looked at Jake and said "Dude, stop smoking the pot, doing something wrong is to learn from fucking mistakes or something. Asswipe." Jake laughed as he said "WOW! You're mistaking me for your horse of an ex!" Josh threw a can of beer at him and said "Shut up dick!" I laughed and said "Boys! Don't act like drunk children." They looked at me and blushed. "Sorry Miss Abby." they said in unison. I laughed and said "I also have another problem."

They leaned closer in. "Okay, the guy I'm dating he's getting a payed job somewhere else and well, we met at the same workplace as interns four months ago and well, I kind of fell in love with him and I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Jake looked at me and asked "Okay, have you told him how you feel?" I looked at him "What? God no! Why the fuck would I do that shit?" He leaned back and said "I can't help you. Josh?" Josh was busy lighting a cigarette as he mumbled "Maybe y- shit. Maybe you should tell him how you feel about the situation." I looked at the both of them and said "You two have got to get off the coke." Jake started laughing as he said "It's not coke! It's Josh's horse girl and her bongs." I started laughing as Josh said "She wasn't a horse and it wasn't bongs, it was shrooms, now shut your ass before my foot goes in it. Besides, she had nice tits." I grabbed the cigarette out of Josh's hand and took a drag. "Hey guys, stop bitchin' about shit that doesn't do with this shit." Jake smiled and got a beer from the mini fridge next to the couch. He opened it as he said "Yeah Josh, stop bitching about shit that doesn't have to deal with Abs." I looked at Jake and said "You fucking started this shit."

After an hour of games, cigarettes, beer, and lots of swearing I left. I had one final thing to do, but that was when I got back into LA. So, that's what I did.

* * *

**_ARE YOU READY FOR SOME SENTIMENTAL SHIT!? Lol, kidding.  
_**

**_Lots of alcohol and drug use here. LOL! Especially underage for Punk!? WAT!? SHE ONLY 19! Well, Jake is 22 and Josh is 23 so it works. ANYWAYS: I made it up as Jake and Josh are brothers that Abby (Punk) knew as real close friends. As said up there, Josh is a guy who loves his ti- I mean chicks, he LOVES his chicks. Also the brothers make a lot of inappropriate drug jokes so yeah that's not happening. THIS IS I GUESS RATED M BUT I DON'T FUCKING CARE!_**


	30. Chapter 30 the end :(

**_Last chapter of this story. :/ WELL! YEAH! Intern 2's POV._**

* * *

I sighed, it had been four days and still no Abby. I was done with school and was about to go into a real job. I was spending time at MyMusic to finish off the internship. I knew that when I got home there wouldn't be anyone to say 'I'm home' to. Metal went up to me since I was just sitting there at my soon-to-not-be desk and said "Intern 2, it's ten thirty at night. I have to go home since I have a wife and daughter. You should go to." I didn't listen. "Intern 2, come on. She'll come back." "How do you know she'll come back. Maybe she left for good. Maybe she didn't have feelings for me." Metal sighed and said "Intern 2, remember when we saved Punk from nearly dieing? Well, later that night when she woke up and I checked on her I told her the story and she looked at you with the happiest smile on her face. She looked like a mother smiling at her sleeping child. If I learned anything that day, it was that deep down she loves you." I ignored him and left. I know love when I see it.=, and she didn't love me. She _adored_ me.

I got to my house and went in. Although, something wasn't right. I went towards the two bedrooms and opened the door to Abby's room. It was dark, but I could still see the room's design in the slight moonlight from the window. I closed the door and went towards my room, that's when I noticed my bedroom light on. I opened my door slowly, expecting someone with a knife standing next to my door to kill me. I poked my head in to see my closet, my tiny desk with my laptop, and my be-

There was someone on my bed. Not someone, but some _girl_. I was a bit surprised, I recognized her blonde hair but I didn't see her face. I walked closer and sat on the bed close to her. I hadn't realized how tired I was, and I blacked out.

When I came to, I was still lying on the bed. I lifted my head to see the girl lying next to me, she was curled up close. My light was still on, and there was a note on my chest. I picked it up. It was in Abby's handwriting, which was perfect because I now knew who the girl was. I went to read what it said, when I saw Abby's blue eyes looking at me. I looked at her and she smiled. She took the note from me and sat it next to me, pressing her lips onto mine. I looked at her and asked "What was that for?" She put the note over my eyes as she got up. I looked at the note closely, reading it closely:

_'I love you. -Abby XOXO'_

I looked up from the note, my face red. She stood there, her face slightly red. I stood up, pulling her close in a hug. I asked "Why didn't you just say that you loved me?" She didn't say anything, but she tried to. I kissed her, soon saying "I love you too." She layed her head on my chest as I held her close. She whispered quietly "Don't leave MyMusic, I'll miss you." I smiled and said "I'm not breaking up with you by just getting a job that actually pays me. Besides, I wouldn't of fallen in love with you if I didn't want to be with you." She looked at me, her eyes sparkling and tears ready to fall. "Me-" I put my finger on her lips, soon followed by my own.

This was the start of something new. (NO! NOT HSM!)

* * *

**_The fucking end. Sorry it took so long I couldn't save ALL of the stuff I had and I ended up breaking the laptop and I tried to finish it on a phone and that fucking got screwed over so shit. Anyways, this is it. This is the end. So, fuck it! _**

**_-TomboyGirlyGirl14 :P_**


End file.
